The Diary of a Hyuuga
by HanaIchi Ikari
Summary: It's hard to confess her feelings to him, but he can sometimes read her like a book... Or maybe literally read her "book" and starts reading her easily. Rated T for safety. " There's a bit of an AU, too. OC NaruHina, Slight SasuSaku
1. Secrets Revealed

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does! :D Go Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

**The Diary of a Hyuuga  
CH 1: Secrets Revealed**

Hyuuga Hinata, a shy and quiet girl in Team 8, was writing something in a lilac-colored diary with the sign of Yin Yang on it. She was training at first, but something caused her to take it out. "Hee hee." She turned pink in the cheeks. "Naruto-kun..."

Kiba was above Hinata, sitting on a tree branch, only talking to Shina and Akamaru. "Oi, Shino. Do you think Hinata carries that all day?"

"Kiba, it's none of your business so leave her alone." Shino was sitting on the opposite side of the tree, gathering a few insects. "Besides, I rather not peek into it if I were you..." His head turned to Kiba, who tried hanging upside down to look at her diary. "...because that's when Hinata's the most-" He slightly winced as a reaction to Hinata's slap towards Kiba. "...Fierce."

"Ow!" Kiba fell off the tree, and on the ground.

"Kiba-kun! Why are you trying to look in my journal?!"

"Journal?! That was your journal?! I thought it was a diary!"

"Diary?! Are you crazy?! Why would I carry a diary?!" Hinata was gritting her teeth, fiercely. As Shino was accurate of her reaction, she ran away, fuming. "Baka Kiba!" She was carrying her "Journal" somewhere deep, so she can have some privacy. She ran somwhere deep in the forest, where she knew that she can finally have some privacy to write in her "journal". Again, she started writing in her diary.

There was someone already deep in the forest, and that someone was Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's #1 Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja. He always trained deep in the forest, to add some pressure to him. "Rasengan!" He aimed it at a tree, pointing towards Hinata. "Sou! Hinata! Watch out!" His rasengan went out of control, causing more than 10 trees to be blown in the air towards Hinata. Hinata froze from terror. She let go of her diary, which fell on the ground, closed. Naruto was able to grab her, and leap on to a tree branch. "Hinata! You alright?"

"H-hai..." She fainted in Naruto's arms, from terror, instead of 'Oh-my-goodness-Naruto's-so-close-to-me'. Naruto laid her down carefully on the tree, and grabbed her diary.

"Huh? What's this?" He picked up the lilac diary, and put it in his back pouch. "Oh well. Maybe I can use it for something." Hinata's name wasn't written on it, unfortunately. He sat near Hinata, examining the book. "Hmm... I wonder what could be inside." He flipped to a random page, and there was already writing. "Tch. Oh well, I guess I can't just throw it away." He started reading it.

* * *

_2008 April 17  
__Dear diary, _

_I've been looking for Naruto-kun today, but I couldn't find him. Oh well... I was going to share lunch with him today, since today is the first day we became genins. But I think he was in training or hanging out with his team. I hope I get to talk to him soon. I mean, I've always cared for him... While everyone didn't. I wish I can tell him that. He still tries his best to let everyone acknowledge him, and... I appreciate that. All the others tease and bully him all the time, but I never did. I never laughed at a joke someone made towards him. I never even... tried to stop someone from beating him, physically. Sometimes, I don't feel like I exist to Naruto-kun. Every time I WANT to talk to him, I suddenly get dizzy, and maybe faint. Even if I do talk to him, they always come out as stammers. Someday... I know I'll start existing in his world. Sou, I gotta start building my self-esteem..._

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

* * *

"..." Naruto stared at the name, thoughtfully. "Hinata's... diary, huh?" He closed the diary, and put it in his back pouch. Hinata finally woke up. "Oh, hey Hinata! You're finally conscious?"

"H-hai." Hinata was too much in a daze to realize that her diary was missing. "Thanks for saving me. I owe you one." She suddenly realized that it was Naruto, she was talking to. "N-Naruto-kun! G-gomenasai!"

"Uh..." He couldn't think of anything to say. He forgot what he usually said when she says 'gomenasai'. _"Kisou! Ever since I read that entry I can't think of anything now!" _Naruto was starting to become slightly frustrated. "Eh... It was nothing." Hinata smiled, slightly. "So, do you have any plans? Cause' I'm gonna hit the training grounds."

"A-ano... I-I was wondering if I can train with you."

"Great! I've been looking for someone to train with these whole weeks!" Naruto sprinted away towards the training grounds in Konoha, with Hinata trailing along behind him. "C'mon, Hinata! You're being really slow!"

"G-gomen..." She started catching up to him. She turned red. Naruto raised a brow, but hid his curiousity.

"Alright, we're here!" Naruto grinned. "You ready?"

"H-hai!" Hinata got in a Chinese martial arts position. "I-I'm ready!" Naruto got out a kunai and charged at Hinata. "Byakugan!" She predicted his movements, and dodged the kunai. She hit him in one of his chakra points. Naruto cringed, and fell on the ground. "N-Naruto-kun!" A puff of smoke appeared, where Naruto was lying down on. Naruto springed up from the ground, aiming to punch Hinata. She quickly dodged it, and kicked him. Another puff of smoke appeared, and some ninja stars was thrown to her direction. "Guardian Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" She created a spherical grid of chakra using rapid arm movements and precise chakra control. The ninja stars were reflected back.

"Whoa. You're improving from last time you used that taijutsu! When was it again?" Naruto was caught off guard, and Hinata threw a few ninja stars at him. He was hit with all of them. "Ouch!" 2 stars hit Naruto on the arms, while he was trying to protect himself.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Suddenly, she realized it was only a substitution. She looked around with her Byakugan, still activated, and found him under ground. "Hei-ya!" She punched the ground, and found Naruto stuck. "Eh... Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright! I'm just trying to dig myself out." Naruto laughed nervously. "OK, maybe I do need help." Hinata giggled, and used a kunai to take some of the dirt out from Naruto's hole. "Arigatou. Oh look, it's already late... I'll see ya later, Hinata! I'm gonna go eat some ramen!" He sprinted away, excited. "Luckily, I put her diary back in her back pouch while we were training." He grinned again, excited with the ramen. "Ramen! Ramen!"

* * *

Hinata took out her diary, and wrote something down. She giggled, and walked back to the Hyuuga's mansion. "Otosan! Neji! I'm home!" She expected her father and Neji to spar again, and she was right. They were sparring, and doing great. Hinata grabbed two cups of tea, and two mochi. "Enjoy..."

Neji noticed the tray of tea and mochi. "Hiashi-sama, may we rest?"

"Hai." They both sat down, enjoying the snack Hinata prepared them. Meanwhile, Hinata was in her room, writing in her diary again.

* * *

_2008 October 18  
Dear diary,_

_I was training today, and I think my taijutsu is improving more better than I thought. It seemed to have became more sharper, and faster than last time I used it! Ugh... Kiba tried looking in my diary again. I slapped him. :D Hee hee. _

_Oh my god, I need some privacy right now! I'm heading deep in the forest for a minute... I hope no one's there._

_I met Naruto-kun today! Well... actually, he used his rasengan, and it went out of control! More than 10 trees were blown towards me. I froze from terror, but Naruto-kun saved me! I owe him one... But then, I asked him if I can train with him. He actually said 'yes'! Oh my goodness, for a second there, I thought he was joking! But he wasn't! I don't know who won when we actually sparred. Maybe it was a tie... _

* * *

Hinata left a space, in case she wanted to write more. She took off her jacket, since it was becoming really stuffy and headed outside again. Her black shirt and black pants was enough to cool her off for the hot day. "Ja Ne!" She got her slippers on, instead of sandals, and walked around Konoha. Suddenly, her stomach growled. "Oops... I must be hungry. I guess... I can get something to eat at Ichiraku's..." Hinata headed towards the ramen shop, and noticed a familiar figure with orange clothes. "Naruto-kun..." She went in the ramen shop, 3 seats away from Naruto. "One bowl, please."

"Coming right up!" Ayame gave her a bowl of ramen, and smiled. "Enjoy!" Hinata picked up some noodles with her chopstick, and slurped it, silently. No need to be hasty, and noisy. She never even took a glance at Naruto, who was starting to notice that she was there.

"Oh, hey Hinata! What brings you here to Ichiraku?"

"I got hungry... so I came here." She smiled, nervously. She turned pink.

"Do you have a fever? You're all pink again."

"I-iie! I-I'm fine!" Hinata waved her hands, frantically. Naruto got back to his ramen. Ayame giggled.

"You like him, don't you?"

"H-huh?! I-iie, it's nothing like that!" Hinata laughed, nervously. She continued to eat ramen. Once she was done, she payed for the bill, and walked out. Naruto payed for his bill, and chased after her.

"Oi, Hinata! Why were you all pink the whole time?" Naruto looked at her, when she turned red again. "You do have a fever, don't you?"

"Iie..." She blushed even more, when he touched her forehead. She fainted.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto caught her, and looked around. He carried her to a hospital, and laid her down in a bed. He contacted Kiba and Shino. "Kiba, Shino, can you do me a favor and visit Hinata in the hospital? I think she has a fever or something." After that, he ran off without a word. Kiba and Shino exchanged face expressions, and changed their direction to the hospital.

"I think she fainted again..." Akamaru hopped in Kiba's jacket, like he always did.

"..." Shino stayed silent, and kept walking. Akamaru started chasing Kiba. "Kiba, stay quiet. You wouldn't want to disturb the quiet environment with Akamaru and your shouts."

"Ah, you're just saying that, because you don't have fun at all." Kiba kept playing with Akamaru, ignoring Shino's comments. Shino pushed his glasses up, and walked faster. Soon enough, they made it to the hospital and met up with Hinata in one of the rooms.

"So, Hinata... Why did you faint this time?"

"H-huh?! W-who told you that?!" Hinata turned pink again.

"Naruto." Shino stood beside Kiba, casually. "Well, we're going to go training. Are you coming?"

"Hai." Hinata got out of bed, and followed Kiba and Shino towards a training ground. "This is..." She remembered the training ground, completely. It was the training ground Naruto and she sparred on.

"Yes, this is the training ground you and Naruto sparred at, am I correct?" Shino glanced at Hinata, who had a shocked expression. "I put a female insect on you. That's why."

"Shino-kun!" Hinata pouted. "You know, how much I hate it when you try spying on me with your insects!" She made an intention to run away, but she didn't. "So what did your insect tell you?"

"Just, Naruto almost killing you with 10 trees blown away with his Rasengan." Shino turned around, asking Kiba to spar with him. "Want to join us?"

"Iie. I'll just train by myself." She got up, and walked to a tree that had a covering on it. Sighing, she got into a martial arts position again. She hit the hard covering wrapped around the tree, as hard as she can. She has been training with those to practice her taijutsu, 'Gentle Fist'. After a while, she took a rest with her hands, now covered with blood stains. "Maybe I'm... doing it... too hard..."

"Hinata-sama." Neji's voice suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Neji. Is there something wrong?"

"Iie, I've been watching you practice your Gentle Fist for a while now, and I want to help. May I?" Neji was staring at the blood stains on the hard covering. "You must practice slowly."

"But I want it to be stronger. I can't even... Oh, never mind." Hinata sighed.

"Are you still upset from our battle back at the preliminary chuunin exams?"

"Iie... I just want to be stronger like Naruto-kun."

"Ah... I see." Neji crossed his arms. "Well then, I'll leave you to your training." He left without a trace, and Hinata sighed once more. She continued to train, until her hands were soaked with blood and aching pain. She muttered, "I need to get strong like... Naruto-kun!" She kept hitting the hard covering with more chakra bit by bit, until it broke. "Hah!" She aimed one more hit with her palms, and the covering only cracked. "Thank... goodness." She looked at her hands, which were finally soaked with blood and aching pain. "Ouch..." She wrapped some bandages around her hands, and rest for a bit. "I guess I should add more to my diary." Hinata panted.

Somewhere far away, Naruto sneezed. "Aa-choo!" He rubbed his nose. "Someone must be talking about me... Probably... Hinata?" Naruto sniffed. "Yep. Definitely her." Shino and Kiba were already watching Hinata, with great amusement.

"Damn... She worked herself really hard to crack that covering..."

"She's improving faster than Neji now. Soon, she'll probably surpass him."

"Nah... She's not the type. She's the type to be in the exact level of strength with Naruto." Akamaru barked in agreement. "That's right, Akamaru. See? Even Akamaru agrees with me." Shino turned around, and walked the opposite direction. "Aw, come on, Shino! I didn't mean to get you mad!"

"You didn't. Hinata needs some alone time."

"Heh, whatever." Kiba walked with Akamaru, beside Shino, who were now headed towards the village. "Oi, Shino. Isn't that Naruto over there?"

"He's heading towards the training ground we just went to." Shino didn't stop to look at Naruto nor Kiba. Kiba just sighed and went on. "You know, I think Naruto's gonna look for Hinata." Shino replied, "You think?"

Hinata was more than just resting. She accidentally fell into sleep. The sunlight shone on her pale, sweaty face. There were a few dried blood stains on her face, but she didn't care anyways. Her head leaned on the tree trunk, while her hands rested on her thighs. Kiba was right. Naruto was looking for her.

"Oi, Hinata! Where are you?" He found bluish-black hair sticking out from a tree. "Hinata?" He sprinted towards the tree, and found Hinata sleeping. "Eh..." He looked at her bandages, which were now soaked with blood. "Oh geez, she must've pushed herself with the training." He carried her towards the hospital one more time, and stayed in the room. Hinata finally came to. "Daijoubou, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun! Gomenasa- Ouch!" She looked at her left leg and right hand, and they was bandaged. She collapsed on the bed. "W-what happened?"

"Well, I found you sleeping, and you were kind of injured so I carried you here." Naruto squinted, examining Hinata's redness. "You're turning red again..." He touched Hinata's forehead. "Hmm... it looks like you really have a fever. Anyway, I'll be right back. See ya." He left the hospital room, and jogged towards Sakura's home. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Naruto. What is it?"

"Well, Hinata's in the hospital again, and I was wondering... Doesn't your okasan own a restaurant here or somethin'?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I want to give Hinata something to feel better with, that's all. She got a fever."

"Oh... a fever? Well, I guess okasan can bake something. Oh yeah, if you need flowers, go to Ino's shop." Sakura pointed to a shop about 8 blocks away. "You can ask Ino for advice, too."

"Uh..." Naruto was dumbfounded. "Okay. By the way um... Can you ask your okasan if... she can bake muffins and maybe... let me do the icing?"

"Hai. Just make sure you wash your hands, baka." She closed the door, leaving Naruto walking towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Hm... I wonder if he... No way!" She grinned, but had her doubts. "Nah..." She asked Lilac, her mother to bake some muffins.

"Hai. Tell Naruto to be back at... 3 PM."

"Kay." Sakura ran off to tell Naruto, and ran back home. Meanwhile, Hinata was still in bed, sleeping. Naruto was in front of Yamanaka Flower Shop entrance.

"Ino? Ya there?"

"I'm in here, Naruto! Will you just come in already?" Ino was helping some customers pick out some flowers. "I don't have all day, you know!" Ino was running around the whole shop helping customers. Naruto only looked for some flowers. He saw lilies, violets, roses, daffodils, lilacs, and more! He didn't know what to choose. Finally, all the customers were gone, and Ino was able to help Naruto. "Okay, so what do you need help with?"

"Well, since Hinata has a fever, I was gonna give her something to feel better with."

"Hm... It can't be a red rose, since you don't love her. A pink rose might be nice, since it means 'Friendship'."

"Will you hurry up already?"

"Give me some time, will you?!" Ino thought over the whole flower meanings. "Hmm... Oh! How about a Violet?"

"What does that mean?"

"Faithfulness. You do have faith in her right?"

"Well... Not really. But I do care for her."

"Then, buy a pink tulip. It means 'Caring'."

"Okay. How much is it?"

"100 yen."

"OK. Here ya go! See ya, Ino!" Naruto grabbed his package of one pink tulip, and made it in time to do the icing at Sakura's home. "Did I make it in time?"

"You sure did, Naruto. Come on in." Lilac welcomed Naruto in with chocolate muffins on a quickly washed his hands, and came back to the kitchen."Which color do you want? Pink, yellow, skyblue, or a lilac color?"

"Can I use the lilac color?"

"Hai." She handed Naruto the squeezing tube full of lilac-color icing, and Naruto started making a shape of a Yin and Yang sign. "Very good, Naruto. You seem to know the Yin and Yang sign clearly."

"Arigatou!" Naruto wrote in the center: Feel Better. "There." Sakura and Lilac gathered around him to take a look. "Nani?"

"Don't you think you should add a heart, too?" Sakura pointed at the big space at the bottom. "Seriously... Or you could draw a star... or somethin'."

"Don't you think the Yin and Yang sign's good enough? Well... Maybe I might try those popping out kind of decorations on em'. Lilac-chan, can you help me with making those pop-out roses in the bottom with pink icing?"

"Hai." Lilac smiled, and pushed up her glasses. Soon enough, she was done, and it looked perfect. "There."

"Arigatou, Lilac-chan!"

"Itashimashite." Lilac smiled. "So, when are you going to give these to her?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Well then, you better hurry up, Naruto."

"Hai!" Naruto sprinted towards the hospital, and checked if Hinata was awake. She wasn't... That's a relief. He sneaked in the room, and filled the vase with water. After that, he put the pink tulip in the vase. He put a small box, with enough space for the icing on the cupcake not to get crushed, on top of the desk next to Hinata's head. "Hope she'll enjoy this..." He walked out of the room, and out the hospital to meet Jiraiya for more training. "That pervy sage better have something good to teach me. All I learned was Rasengan and the Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Huh?" Hinata snapped awake, due to the burning pain on her hand. "Where... am I?" She moved her eyes back and forth the room she was in. "Oh yes... Naruto-kun carried me to the hospital..." Suddenly, her eyes widened like someone just pulled her to a hug. "Naruto-kun!" She tried moving, but fell back. "Ow!" Her left leg was starting to hurt with pain. "Maybe I carried that training a little... too far." Hinata relaxed, and moved her eyes towards a vase with a pink tulip in it. There was also a small box next to it. She took it, and opened it. It was a chocolate cupcake with lilac and pink icing.

_Feel Better, Hinata._

_-Naruto-_

There was a Yin and Yang sign above with a pop-out pink rose at the bottom. She blushed, heavily. "H-he got this f-for me?" She looked at the pink tulip. She immediately knew what the meaning of it meant. She remembered Ino telling her some meanings of flowers.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

"Ohyou, Ino-chan!"

"Ohayou, Hinata! What brings you here?"

"Well, I was looking around, but then I decided to come here just to look at the flowers. So much villagers say that your shop is the best to buy flowers!" She smiled, shyly. Ino grinned.

"You want me to tell you a few flower meanings?"

"Hai." Ino remembering over some flower meanings. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she stopped. "What kind of flowers are you curious about?"

"Not much... Just interested. Can you tell me at least 3?"

"Sure. Let's see... The red rose means 'Love'. A daisy means 'Gentleness and innocence'. The pink tulip means 'Caring'." Ino glanced at Hinata, who was blushing red. "Hinata? Are you blushing again? Is it Naruto?" Ino smirked, as Hinata grew redder. "I knew it. Would you like to give him a red rose?"

"I-iie. N-no thanks." Hinata smiled, nervously. "Anyway, Ino-chan, Tsunade-sama called me for a mission. So I'll see you later!"

"Ja!"

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

Hinata kept blushing. "He cares for me..." She took a bite of the cupcake, and put it back in the small box. "I bet Lilac-san made this, but Naruto must've did the icing." She giggled. "I guess he can also be artistic." Suddenly, the nurse came in.

"Ah, Hinata. Are you feeling better?"

"Hai. It's just the pain that hurts." Hinata sat up, and smiled. "But despite the pain, I feel fine. But how long do I have to stay here?"

"Probably 2 through 4 days. Naruto says your muscles might be sprained." The nurse smiled back. "But don't worry." She left a clipboard on the desk, and left. Hinata sighed, and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them again. Kurenai was in front of her. "K-Kurenai-Sensei! G-gomenasai! I forgot to tell you I was injured!" She got up, although the pain hurt.

"Daijoubou, Hinata. Naruto told me you were at the hospital, so no worries." Kurenai put Hinata back in bed. Her red eyes gave the most kindest look to her. "I hope you feel better..." She looked at the clipboard, and left.

"Arigatou..." Hinata laid back down. "Wait... Naruto-kun told yo-" Kurenai was gone. "Oh well... This is so boring. Just staying in here. Maybe that's why Naruto-kun doesn't like going to the hospital." Suddenly, the door flew open in half an hour later, and a yellow-headed boy popped in. Hinata quickly pretended to go to sleep. _"I-it's Naruto-kun!" _Naruto opened the curtain, and looked at Hinata.

"Huh... I thought I saw Hinata moving." Naruto sat down in a chair next to the bed, and looked at the pink tulip. It still seemed to stand up straight, without showing one bit of withering. The muffin was already eaten. "... Wow." Hinata opened one eye, and got up. "Oh, Hinata. Gomen, did I wake you up?"

"I-iie. I'm f-fine." She got up slowly, making sure not to move her hand and leg so much. "What brings you here, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto realized he didn't know why he was here. He slightly blushed, scratching at his cheeks. "Something wrong?"

"I-iie! I thought I'd just come here with Kiba and Shino."

"B-but, where are they?"

"... They're comin'. I was the fastest." Naruto ran out the room, and suddenly came back with Kiba and Shino."They're here." He walked towards the window, looking around Konoha. He found Sakura walking with Sasuke. "Heh."

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, you came here with Naruto?"

"Yeah. We were gonna train, but Naruto just stopped by to tell us." Akamaru was beside Kiba, wagging his tail. "Arf!" Shino only stayed silent.

"Kiba, Akamaru... There are patients here in this hospital. Keep your voices down."

"S-Shino-kun..." Hinata laughed, nervously. "You don't need to tell that harshly. It's... just their nature." Naruto glanced at Hinata for a second from the window. Hinata glanced back and blushed. Naruto felt that she would have that reaction. "S-so, guys... what brings you here?"

"Again, we were gonna train, but you know... We're a team." Kiba pet Akamaru, and set him down. Akamaru hopped on Hinata's lap, and sat down. "Arf!" Hinata giggled. "Konichiwa, Akamaru." Akamaru barked once more in happiness. Naruto sat down on a chair roughly, causing him fall backwards.

"Kyah! Naruto-kun, daijoubou?!" Hinata didn't move from her bed, but turned her head. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and shook it to clear the blurriness.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Happens sometimes." Naruto left the room, and so did Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru. They suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto wiped his forehead. "Phew. I'm glad that worked. Can't believe Hinata fell for my transformation jutsu." He sprinted towards the forest to train some more.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Sasuke-kun, do you think Naruto might like Hinata?"

"Tsk. Why would he like anyone? And why would a girl even like him?"

"Sasuke-kun, that's mean!" She nudged Sasuke's arm a bit hard, and crossed her arms. "I've seen Hinata a lot of times, and all she did was trying her best to talk to him! But she always blushes and faints..." She poked her forefingers together like how Hinata would do it. Sasuke cocked a brow, but ignored it. She soon got over her forefinger-poking. "Poor Hinata..." Suddenly, Naruto sprinted right in front of Sakura, knocking her down. "Oof!" She was caught by Sasuke.

"Watch it, dobe!" Sasuke yelled after Naruto. "You okay?" Sakura blushed, and Sasuke slightly turned pink.

"H-hai." Sakura got up, and looked around from the direction Naruto came from. "Looks like he just came from the hospital... Oh, it's Hinata." Sakura looked at the window, from the distance she was in, which looked small. Hinata was looking outside, her bandaged hands showing. Sasuke was already walking ahead of her. "Matte, Sasuke-kun!" She caught up with him.

"Alright! Kage Bunshi-!"

"Not so fast, Naruto!" A voice called out of nowhere, and he lost his balance. "W-whoa!" He fell down, and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Tsunade. "Eh? Tsunade obaa-chan? What are you doing here?" Tsunade grit her teeth, and lowered herself down. "Don't you remember what I told uou about training that much?! You can even get yourself killed!" She grew slightly angry. "Why are you even training here, anyways?! This is a restricted area!" Naruto looked around, where there seemed to be dried blood stains everywhere and weapons stuck on trees. Naruto got nervous.

"Uh... I-I can explain!"

"You better!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice sounded in the area. Tsunade wheeled around and calmed down. "What is it, Shizune?" Shizune pointed to the ANBU quarters. "There seems to be an urgent message sent to you, ma'am." Tsunade immediately disappeared. Shizune sighed, and smiled at Naruto. "Daijoubou, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice suddenly came out from Shizune.

"W-why are you talking like Hinata?" Shizune smiled, nervously. She replied, "B-because I-I am Hinata. I just... transformed into Shizune." Naruto calmed down. "Hinata? Don't you think Tsunade obaa-chan will notice there's no urgent message at all?"

"Don't worry about that. It really was an urgent message."

"Then why did you try getting Tsunade obaa-chan away from me?" Hinata turned red at the question. "You're turning red again, Hinata. Are you sure you're having a fever irregularly?" She shook her head, frantically. Naruto got confused, but suddenly remembered her diary entry. "Never mind, then."

"A-ano... I... did it because she seemed to go really harsh on you. But still, don't you think this place is... too dangerous?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm getting out." Naruto got up, and walked ahead of Hinata. She watched him walk away, and sighed. She walked far behind him, but he slowed down. "Man, I want to train!" Hinata replied, "B-but Naruto-kun... Tsunade-sama said you might even die." She poked her fingers together, fiddling with them. She blushed. "But at least you try your hardest to become stronger! Y-you're always... determined to train so hard to become stronger and let everyone acknowledge you! T-that's whats more important!" She blushed more. Naruto grinned.

"Hinata, you're always sticking up for me, aren't you?" Hinata turned red. "Arigatou, Hinata. But still, you're like the only person that's like that. I kinda like people like you." They reached Naruto's house, and he invited Hinata in.

"N-no thanks, Naruto-kun. I have to go anyways."

"Oh, okay then. See ya later, then." Naruto closed the door.

* * *

Hinata wrote in her diary again after dinner. She filled up the blank space that she left before.

_I was going for a little stroll around Konoha this time. But then, I got hungry and the nearest restaurant was the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I saw Naruto-kun! But he only noticed me after a few minutes later. I didn't really mind, since I usually... go in and out unnoticed by other people. Ayame-san knew I liked Naruto-kun, so I think I blushed. Then, I went to the forest to train. It was a long story, but Naruto-kun carried me to the hospital due to my injuries._

_It only took me maybe 1 to 3 hours to heal including with my ointments. But Naruto-kun seemed to leave me 2 presents: A pink tulip and a chocolate muffin._

_Okay, I was only going to an area where so many butterflies were fluttering around. It was so pretty... Suddenly, I saw The Fifth Hokage. I got scared that I could've done something wrong, so I hid. When she passed me, I followed her and noticed Naruto-kun was the one in trouble. Then, I remembered Shizune-san told me to tell The Fifth that she had an urgent message. So I transformed into Shizune, and told her. She was... easily distracted, no offense, and took off. _

_He thanked me for acknowledging him and... complimenting about his daily training. I was so nervous, I couldn't think of anything to say! But I followed him until he reached his home, and I came back home. It was really an awkward, but exciting day! He seemed to notice me more than he used to now..._

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

She closed her diary, and sat under the rooftops. Looking at the stars, she recalled the day when she saved Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru from being eaten by a huge insect. It was the exact same type of night. She smiled to herself, proud. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun..." Hinata thought of Naruto. _"I'll grow stronger soon... And maybe... I can even be in the same level as you. I'll try my best like you!"_

* * *

**_Next chapter: Love at First Sight_**

"Sou! I'll never be able to be good at this rate! I gotta train harder!" Naruto was trying to strike his kunai and shuriken at the center of the target, pinned to a tree. I watched him train, with great amusement. Suddenly I blushed, opening my eyes wide in shock. _"I-I'm... blushing?!" _I shook now, and looked back at Naruto. He was gone.

"O-oh..."

"Hm? Hey." I wheeled around, and found him behind me. I poked my fingers together. "You're... Uzumaki... N-Naruto-kun, right?" He grinned, surprised at how I memorized his full name.

"Yep! It's nice to meet you! Hope we can be great friends!"He extended his hand out to greet me. I took it and we both shook each other's hands. I blushed. He touched my forehead. "Oi, do you have a fever?" I shook my head, frantically.

"I-iie!" I looked back at his ocean-blue eyes. They looked so innocent, but... hurt at the same time. "I-I was wondering if you want to borrow my jacket for a while? You... look very cold."

Naruto was smiling at me. "You sure?" I nodded. "Um... okay, then. Arigatou."

S-so I said a really stupid statement! Of course, he's cold! I took off my jacket and lent it to him. He took it and wore it. "Arigatou. What's your name?"


	2. Love at First Sight

_A/N: To all who doesn't know why it's first person point of view: This is Hinata's point of view, in the PAST! Not the PRESENT!_

**The Diary of a Hyuuga  
CH 2: Love at First Sight**

I don't know about people who says, "He stole my heart!", just like these girls who were in love with this boy named Sasuke-kun. What I believe in is "Love at First Sight". I think I realized I fell in love with Naruto-kun at... Christmas? Yeah, it was at Christmas. That was when he first came to the Konoha Academy.

Naruto-kun looked really... Shy. No wait, not shy. He had big smile on his face. That was when I first blushed. My best friends, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, wondered why I was blushing.

But as Naruto smiled, everyone was muttering something under their breath or whispering to their partners. They seemed to be staring at him in a mean way. Was there something wrong with him? I examined his appearance. No, there was nothing wrong with his appearance.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve today.

My name's Hyuuga Hinata, and I'm only six years old. I gotta admit that I'm really shy. Especially if it comes to my feelings with a certain boy.

"Hinata-chan? Daijoubou?"

I was too dazed from his smile to even pay attention to what Sakura-chan was saying.

We usually wear our normal clothes. Me? I just wore a skyblue shirt with darkblue pants. My hair's cut short. Really short. It's a raven shade of hair color. My clan is specialized in the Byakugan, which can see 360 degrees around us. I am in the Main house of the Hyuuga clan. My older cousin, Hyuuga Neji, is in the Branch house of the clan. He's a very calm, but joyful boy.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino-chan waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"G-Gomen Ne, Ino-chan."

"Did something happen?"

"I-i-iie." I blushed, and laughed nervously. I couldn't help but blush. Naruto-kun was so... Actually, I don't really... know. But I hope I'll figure it out why. Sensei just announced that we had recess. Usually, I go to the training grounds for nothing. I guess I just like to see my cousin, Neji-kun, train. He seems to be really talented.

But today, it seems I have different plans. Even though I was planning to go to the training grounds after Naruto-kun came, he walked to an unknown place I never even knew before. I tiptoed behind him, keeping my distance. Each time he looked back, I always tried hiding behind an object.

Also, did I mention it was snowing? I was probably able to blend in with the snow easily. My winter clothes were... just... shades of white and skyblue. My hair was still a darkblue color. So when Naruto-kun arrived to the back of the whole academy, I was wondering what he was doing.

I looked at Naruto, who was at the back of the Academy building. He was training with his weapons.

"Sou! I'll never be able to be good at this rate! I gotta train harder!" Naruto was trying to strike his kunai and shuriken at the center of the target, pinned to a tree. I watched him train, with great amusement. Suddenly I blushed, opening my eyes wide in shock. _"I-I'm... blushing?!" _I shook now, and looked back at Naruto. He was gone.

"O-oh..."

"Hm? Hey." I wheeled around, and found him behind me. I poked my fingers together. "You're... Uzumaki... N-Naruto-kun, right?" He grinned, surprised at how I memorized his full name.

"Yep! It's nice to meet you! Hope we can be great friends!"He extended his hand out to greet me. I took it and we both shook each other's hands. I blushed. He touched my forehead. "Oi, do you have a fever?" I shook my head, frantically.

"I-iie!" I looked back at his ocean-blue eyes. They looked so innocent, but... hurt at the same time. "I-I was wondering if you want to borrow my jacket for a while? You... look very cold."

Naruto was smiling at me. "You sure?" I nodded. "Um... okay, then. Arigatou."

S-so I said a really stupid statement! Of course, he's cold! I took off my jacket and lent it to him. He took it and wore it. "Arigatou. What's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." I was pretty steaming when he asked for my name. Naruto grinned.

"Arigatou, Hinata. I'll return this to you later."

"H-hai." But you know, instead of walking back to the classroom, I wanted to watch him train. "Mind if I watch you train, though?" Naruto nodded and resumed his training. I only sat below a tree, watching him. I blushed when he kept looking at me. He grinned every time I blushed. I-I don't even know why I blushed!

What's going on? Why am I blushing? What's wrong with me? Everything's... spinning? The scenery... It's fading. Why is it fading? I felt something hard hit my head. It hurts. I can't seem to say anything.

Now what? I feel cold air blowing at my face. I even feel like I'm in the sky. No wait, I'm being carried by someone. Who is it?

Naruto-kun. Wait, nani?! My eyes just perked open when I saw Naruto carrying me. "N-Naruto-kun?" He didn't hear me. I must've been speaking too soft. I stayed silent for a quick moment, and said his name again. "Naruto-kun!" He stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Oh, you're all better? I was gonna take you to the nurse's office." He gently let me down. He was still smiling. "Daijoubou?" I nodded, smiling.

"A-ano..." I bowed. "G-gomenasai! I must've kept you away from your training!" I heard chuckling. I looked up to see Naruto laughing. "I-is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong? There's one thing! I don't care if you kept me away from my training! You know how worried I was? When I saw you suddenly collapse like that?" He grinned widely, causing me to blush again! Oh, why?! "Anyways, recess is over. Wanna go back to class together?" I must've turned red since he was touching my forehead. "Oi, maybe you should go inside without me?"

"E-eh? I-i-iie!"

"Then, let's go!" He grabbed my hand, racing back to class. Meanwhile, I was flying in the air, due to the speed of his running. I saw another boy, who had jet black hair. I hear he's the most talented person in Konoha Academy. His name was... Uchiha Sasuke. Last time I heard, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and every girl in school had a crush on Sasuke. That's what makes me wonder nowadays. Why won't a girl at least have one slight interest in Naruto-kun?

School was over so early, but Naruto was walking back home alone. Usually, our parents come to pick us up. I thought his okasan forgot school ended early today. But when I looked up at every parent, their eyes looked angry as they set their sight upon Naruto. No, not anger. Something deeper. Deeper than anger or frustration. Hatred. Yes, their eyes were filled with hatred. I wonder why.

My father's name is Hyuuga Hiashi. I looked up at Otosan, who was also glaring at Naruto with hatred in his eyes. My face expression turned very worried. "Otosama?" He looked back down at me with kind eyes again. "Why are everyone staring at Naruto-kun that meanly?" Otosan looked slightly shocked. He closed his eyes for a second and turned his head back to Naruto.

"Let's go, Hinata. We'll pick up Neji later." He completely ignored my question. But I was desperate for answers. So far, so many people glared at Naruto with hatred. Otosan walked me back home. "Say, where's your jacket? You look like you're going to turn into ice."

He must've noticed I was jacket-less. My breath turned into icy mist, as my hands wrapped around my arms for warmth. Who cares, though? Naruto-kun was training with short sleeves! I couldn't let him catch a cold! "Ano... I..." Should I lie? Or should I tell the truth? "I... I lost it." Otosan didn't look surprised.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go this time, Hinata."

* * *

**_Night 9:13 PM_**

I was still awake. It was 13 minutes past my bedtime. I couldn't sleep. Well, I at least had the courage to go out of my room to Otosan.

"Otosama!" Otosan was completely shocked and surprised to hear me scream. "Please! I really need answers! Why is everyone hating Naruto-kun?!" Otosan sighed and told me to sit down. I took a seat next to him and I meant it. I was serious. More than ever.

"I'm surprised to see you this serious, Hinata. But if you must know like other adults, I'm afraid it's only an adult's job to keep it a secret." Suddenly, I felt an urge of fury.

I stood up. "You mean I can know why once I become an adult?!"

"Aa. Or when Naruto tells you." He muttered something under his breath. "Now go sleep, Hinata. We have a lot of work tomorrow." I had no choice but to obey. It wasn't fair. I wanted Otosan to tell me. But... if he says I mustn't know about this until I'm an adult, I'll wait for that moment. The moment when I can finally ask Naruto why he's always hated by the villagers. As I went back in my room, I slipped into my covers, still wondering about Naruto.

* * *

I woke up. I smelled cookies, onigiri, dangos, and other sweets. Neji-kun and Otosan was preparing sweets for the Christmas party tonight. Of course, everyone in Konoha was invited. Even the rival clan, Uchiha. Well, I hear they have the same level of power as us. How... ironic. But I'm not sure if Neji-kun or Otosan invited Naruto-kun. Oh! I'm saying '-kun' again, after Naruto-ku..! Kyah!

I slid my door open, following the scent of sweets in the dining room. Oh yes, since the Hyuuga clan was divided into two houses, we had a huge dining room. The two houses were all very friendly with one another... I think. Neji-kun and I'm in different houses, but we're friendly with each other. No offense to Neji-kun and Otosan, but... I kind of... think they're not much a cook. I slid the door to the kitchen open. Instead of Neji-kun and Otosan, it was the whole Main Family(My family) cooking. Otosan was only setting the sweets into organized patterns. Otosan's... A very organized person.

As I went inside, one of the Main family members handed me a dish full of cinnamon rolls. Kyah, I love cinnamon rolls! Otosan went to rest, so it was Neji-kun's turn to organize the foods. He washed his hands, of course! I handed the dish to Neji-kun and he started organizing the cinnamon rolls. There was an extra left, so he gave one to me. Yay!

The cinnamon roll was so good! Although I don't have school today, I like taking walks in the morning. "Otosama, may I go take a walk?"

"Just come back before lunch!"

"Hai, I will." I left the Hyuuga mansion, wearing only a jacket and long pants. This time, I only wore a different jacket since I lent one of mine to Naruto. I was running in the snow, because it buried my ankles. Suddenly, I bumped into someone! "Oof!"

"Oi, are you okay? Eh, it's you!" The person helped me up. I shook the pain out. I saw Naruto when I opened my eyes. "Hey, Hinata."

"O-ohayou Gozaimas." My cheeks felt really hot for a moment. Am I really having a fever? Naruto was still wearing the jacket I lent him.

"Oh, anyways, thanks for the jacket. You want it back?" I shook my head.

"I-iie. You can keep it. I have plenty at my house." My forefingers suddenly started playing with each others. "A-ano... since it's Christmas and all... I was wondering if you have anything to do today."

"Well, I was gonna go buy a few things to decorate my house. It's pretty empty and all."

I had to ask Naruto why he isn't with his parents. "A-ano... W-where's your parents, by the way?" Suddenly, Naruto-kun's face slightly darkened. "A-ah, g-g-gomenasai! I didn't mean to-! I-I-!"

_Oh, now I did it! I completely messed up!_

Naruto's frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Well, I never knew my parents. They're dead. I hear they were killed by the nine-tailed fox." Right after he said that, I was so... heartbroken for him. I shrugged.

"Oh. Gomenasai. I shouldn't have asked that. It's supposed to be a happy Christmas." I turned around, embarrassed. I felt Naruto's hand place on my shoulder. Turning red (AGAIN?!), I looked back to see Naruto grinning again.

"S'alright. So you want to help me with my Christmas shoppin'?"

_I had nothing to say. I simply nodded. With that, Naruto just grabbed my hand, running towards the market with me dangling in the air. Who knew he was that strong-hearted with Christmas?_

* * *

On the way, my hands were so far full with a box of christmas lights and decoration. Naruto-kun was... eh... tangled with a christmas tree. I giggled. Naruto's arm was caught in the pines, his hair was a mess, his legs were kind of scratched, and his face expression was kind of bummed out.

"Yeah yeah, I'm bad at handling trees."

"I can help if you want, Naruto-kun."

"Nah, I don't want your Otosan getting angry at you if you get hurt, you know." Finally, Naruto was carrying the tree on his back. But while he wasn't looking, the villagers glared at only him, like I wasn't even there. I shrugged, but I did notice the villagers now turning their eyes to me. They all muttered to themselves. I ignored it.

Naruto was suddenly silent. His eyes were hidden by his hair. He must feel hurt. "We're here." I stepped in front of him so I can open the door.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Aa. This is nothin'." We went upstairs, since he lived in the second floor. Now he was panting. Does he always have to push his limits?

"A-ano, this is a nice house." I said, as he opened the door to his house. It was a bit small, but big enough for Christmas stuff. His bed was next to the door, while the dining room and kitchen was in another room. Now that I see it, it's actually pretty big.

"Arigatou. Oi, can you help me with the tree?"

"Hai." I set down the box of decorations near the tree. I grabbed the tree from the other side where Naruto was holding. We placed it on a little standie made out of plastic. "May I help you with the decorations?"

"It's alright, I can do it myself." He grinned, waving to me. Right after I closed the door, I heard a thump. I immediately opened it to see Naruto tangled with the little streamers.

"N-Naruto-kun! D-daijoubou?"

"Of course, I'm not okay! Help me out of here!" I untangled Naruto, giggling at his condition. Seriously, if you have ever seen someone tangled that badly, you would laugh. So pretty much, we were able to finish decorating his whole house right before lunch. "Oi, Hinata? Want to go get some ramen for lunch?"

"S-sure." If Otosan asks, I'll tell him I just ate because I became hungry all of a sudden. He took me to a place called Ichiraku Ramen. I heard of the place, but I never went to eat there. "Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yeah, I always come here to eat lunch! And it'll be my treat!" Naruto grinned. I blushed again... As we went inside, Naruto greeted an old man and a woman named Ayame. She seemed young. Then she must be the old man's daughter.

Ayame looked at Naruto, then me. "Who's your girlfriend, Naruto?" I completely went red.

"Heh?! S-she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend from the Academy!" I sighed from relief. A GIRLFRIEND?! Ayame-san giggled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So what would you like?" I shrugged, not knowing what to order. Naruto ordered for himself.

"I'll... just have ramen. No extra fillings or anything, please."

I ordered the same thing.

"Coming right up!" Ayame turned around to her father to give him the orders. I just waited silently until the ramen came up. Until Naruto talked to me again.

"This is your first time, right?" I nodded. "Well, if you taste Ichiraku Ramen, your taste buds are gonna feel like they're in heaven!" Naruto grinned again.

"Really? It's that good?"

Ayame turned around again. "Orders up!" Instead of two, she gave only one. Now my whole body turned hot! Why one?! I looked up with my face all red. Ayame-san sighed. "Gomen. Otosan accidentally fell on the shelves and cracked every bowl. This one's the only one that's left." Ayame-san's father was blushing.

"Gomen. My foot got caught in something." I turned more red.

_Sharing ramen with a boy that I just knew?! Come on! That is so unfair!_

Naruto scooted next to me, getting a chopstick and all.

_This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I have to share ramen with Naruto-kun! ._

I got the first bite of the ramen and he was right. My mouth suddenly felt like it was in heaven. "Sugoi! It is delicious!"

"Isn't it?" Naruto also slurped some ramen, while I did too. The embrassing thing is that we both suddenly slurped on the same noodle! I immediately bit it off before Naruto was able to notice. After we finished eating, I left the shop to head back home. "I'll see ya around, Hinata!" He walked the separate path from me.

As I arrived at the Hyuuga mansion, lunch was already prepared. Phew. I'm right on time. I tiptoed towards the dining room where everyone was sitting down. I also sat down next to Otosan.

"Hinata? You don't really want to eat lunch, do you?"

_He saw right through my stomach! _

"Iie. I kind of got hungry on the way, so I... ate a few onigiri before I got here." Otosan sighed.

"Alright, Hinata. You can go play with Neji outside." I walked out, watching Otosan close the door behind me. Oh yes, Neji's otosan was waving at me behind Otosan's back. They're both brothers. They... fight sometimes, but you know, mostly they're friendly. I think.

Neji and I'm good friends too! We play with each other a lot.

"Neji-kun! Do you want to play something?" He looked at me, suspiciously. Did I do something wrong? "Did I... do something wrong, Neji-kun?" His head moved down. "Nani?"

"Were you... playing with that Naruto again?" My eyes widened. "I was also taking a walk, but then I saw you with... Naruto." He seemed to find it hard to say his name properly. "You shouldn't be with him. He's a danger to us."

_I found that statement so very difficult to figure out. Why is he a danger to us? He's completely harmless!_

"Why and how is he a danger to us, Neji-kun?"

"Shh! I can't get the elders to hear us!" Neji sighed. "Why can't you just stay away from him?"

"What's so wrong about Naruto-kun? Is there a rumor or secret going on about him?" Neji nodded. "What is it, then?"

"I can't tell you that."

_First Otosan, now Neji-kun? Why won't anyone tell me?_

"Hai." I sat down on the platform, thinking about Neji's words. "A rumor... Or a secret..." After an hour, I saw different families coming in our home. Oh yes, the Christmas party. I saw Sasuke-kun's family come in, then along with the other Uchiha clan families. Then came Sakura-chan's family. Soon, the whole mansion's training ground was filled with different families, clans, and so others.

_I swear I saw this, but I think I saw Sasuke-kun dancing with Sakura-chan! That's... a bit... ironic. I'm gonna go get my camera!_

I've always thought that Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun matches as a couple. What? They do! I prepared my camera. I zoomed in on them, and snapped a photo!

Now I gotta wait until the picture finally clears. But while I do, I looked around if Naruto was here. No Naruto. I sighed.

A question always rambled in my head when I first met Naruto. _"Why do I have a weird feeling around Naruto-kun?" _I still didn't know the answer.

* * *

"Oi, Hinata? What are you doing here alone?" Sakura-chan walked up to me, blinking from confusion. I sighed. "At least, dance with someone. I just danced with Sasuke-kun." She giggled. "He said I'm a good dancer, too." Sakura-chan blushed.

"Do you like him, Sakura-chan?"

"Heh?! No! Well, as a friend, yes, but what?!" Sakura turned more red. "I-I-I just... danced with him, that's all..." Just then, I saw Ino-chan trying to ask Sasuke-kun to a dance. He refused. What the heck?!

"Sakura-chan, if anyone asks, I'm going to go for a walk." I zoomed past the confused and blushing Sakura.

"Um... Okay." She got back up and got herself a drink.

* * *

I didn't really know how late it was, but I ran in the snow towards Naruto's house. I knocked on his door, thinking that he might come out looking like he woke up from sleep. But he wasn't. "Moshi moshi?"

"A-ano... It's..."

"Wait! Hinata?! Oh god, hold on!" I heard running footsteps and waited for a while.

_Wait a minute! How did he know it was me?!_

He came back out, dressed fully. "Something you need, Hinata?"

"A-ano, I was wondering if... you want to come to my Christmas party?"

Naruto's eyes brightened, but his smile turned into a straight line. "Oh. I'd love to come, but I... got other things to take care of. Thanks for the offer, though." He turned his head back and turned back to me. "Hold on a sec." He closed the door and once again, I heard running and something... plastic crackling.

_What is he gonna give me?_

He came back outside, handing me a box wrapped with candy caned wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas, Hinata." With that, he closed the door. I heard a whole bunch of noise now. He really sounds busy. But, I-I had no idea he would even give me a present...

I took it back home, undamaged or without a single scratch. I hid in my room, on top of my bed. I decided to open it at midnight. So far, I had fun with the whole party, but with a broken heart. I felt sorry that no one invited Naruto-kun...

I... wanted to give him a Christmas present, too. But what? Right after everyone was gone, I decided to give him a wallet. I bought a wallet shaped into a green frog, a month ago. I don't really use it a lot. And I also call it Gama-chan. I looked for the wrapping paper in my closet, while everyone slept. I'm lucky that I'm very gentle. Hehe.

I got wrapping paper with spirals on them. I carefully placed the wallet in a small box, and wrapped it. I slid it under my bed immediately after finishing the wrapping. It was soon midnight and I took out the present Naruto-kun gave me. I was still awake. No sign of sleepiness. I took it out and saw a lilac book with the sign Yin and Yang on the front cover.

I opened it, but there was nothing inside. All blank pages.

_Ano... what am I supposed to do with an empty-paged book?_

But you know, I guess I'll just use it as a diary. It seems like one. Smiling, I got out a pen and started writing down my first entry. After that, I went to sleep.

* * *

**_Next morning..._**

I woke up early to deliver the present for Naruto. The Hyuuga family was still sleeping, so I knew I had enough time. I managed to get through the snow and place the present on his doorstep quickly. I knocked and ran away. I quickly looked back to see Naruto opening the door.

He picked it up, grinning. He went back inside really happy. I hope he likes it.

_You know... I think I do know why I have a weird feeling around him. I love him. But I think I'm too shy to say anything to him now after this._

_But you know what? I'll still be there for him, no matter how many times I might get intimidated._

* * *


	3. The Greatest Spring Festival Ever

_A/N: From this point on, this story will be continued in Hinata's point of view, not in third-person's POV. There's also one for Naruto's POV._

* * *

**The Diary of a Hyuuga  
CH 3: The Greatest Spring Festival Ever**

It's March 1st! The start of a new month! And, today's the spring festival! Since today is a Sunday, I guess you can say I won't have a lot of free time. But this time, I was wrong. I was free this whole day!

I approached my calendar and March 1st was marked with a heart on it. "Strange..." It was strange. I don't remember marking a heart on that day. There was some writing on there.

_March 1st_

_Date w/ Naruto-kun on Festival_

I stood still for a moment. "WHAT?!" I started panicking. "W-w-when did I write that?! W-was that a few months ago?! An year ago?! When did I write that?!" I never panicked this much in my whole life! What am I going to do?!

"Hinata-sama?"

"Neji! W-what happened?! I don't remember writing down this on my calendar!"

"May I enter your room, though?"

"O-oh, h-hai." I let him enter, and I showed him the mark on the calendar.

"I don't remember writing that!" Neji examined the writing. Suddenly, his face looked nervous and irritated. "W-what's wrong?"

"You're having a date with Naruto... In the festival?"

"T-t-that's something I don't even know! I don't even know if I wrote that!"

"Actually, you were talking about something that had to do with the festival, to yourself... On Christmas."

I smacked myself on the head. "Now I remember!"

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

"Hinata!"

I turned around, seeing Naruto heading towards me. "Naruto-kun? I-is there something wrong?"

"Well, I heard from Neji you might be lonely or something, so he asked me to be with you or something." He looked up. "But he had some sort of an irritated expression.

I laughed nervously. That's the Neji I've always known. "He's... just... a little irritated today because today's Christmas and everything."

"Ah, I see."

Today, Naruto seems to be acting mature. I blushed.

"Ah! But you look busy." He looked at the bags of groceries I was carrying. "Maybe... We'll make a date on the spring festival next year?" I was partly sad, but mostly shocked. D-date?!

I nodded. "H-h-h-hai."

"Alright then! See ya later, Hinata!" He ran off. I smiled, blushing. A date with Naruto-kun, huh?

**_End of flashback..._**

* * *

"A d-d-d-d-d-date!" I stammered. "W-w-w-w-w-what am I going to do?!"

"Well, I'm a little irritated with this..." And... he's lying. He's VERY irritated. "But if you promised him, you should go, Hinata-sama."

I was still panicking, but I was thankful. "Arigatou, Neji!" I bowed. "But are you going too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Let me guess..." I don't know if he might be serious or not, but who cares? I hope I make him blush! "You're going with TenTen-san?" He blushed! YES!

"Y... yes..." I wasn't surprised, though. Heehee.

"Well then, good luck. And get out of my room, please."

"Right away, Hinata-sama." He left the room, and I changed into my lilac kimono. I tied the skyblue obi sash on my waist, also tying the obi butterfly belt in the back. The kimono had a design of detailed flowers on it.

Even if I have my hair cut short... I'll still make a few changes.

I got out a box full of hairbands, ribbons, hair ties, and bobby pins. I sat down in front of the mirror and began working with my hair. Hopefully, this might go well.

"Hinata, you have a friend over."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Hinata!" Sakura-chan suddenly jumped at me. She was wearing almost the same kimono as me, since I gave it to her on her birthday, except it was red. Otosan looked at me, looking like he was going to laugh. I didn't do my hair yet, though. Weird. He left. "I heard you had a date with Naruto!" she whispered. "Is it true?"

I nodded. "Hai. Naruto-kun arranged it actually..."

Sakura grinned. "That's great, Hinata!" She looked at my kimono. "Don't you think what you're wearing is a little plain?"

"Eh? I like it, Sakura-chan. What's wrong with it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just saying."

I smiled and got back to changing my hair. Sakura watched me, meanwhile. "Are you going with anyone, Sakura-chan?" I looked at her reflection from my mirror. She looked a little sad. "G-g-g-gomenasai, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to-!"

"Daijoubou. I'm going alone this time."

_"Alone? This time? What does she mean?" _I blinked for a moment. "I see." I stuck a bobby pin in each side of my bangs, slightly holding my bangs back. "How does this look, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura squealed. "You look so cute! But try putting his on." She tied a ribbon on my left bangs. "See?" I looked in the mirror. It was a skyblue ribbon. It looked cute, actually, I have to admit.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." I just thought of an idea. "Wait just a moment, please." I fast paced towards the living room, desperate for the phone. I dialed a number, and the phone started ringing.

"Moshi moshi?" A slight deep voice answered the phone.

"Um... Sasuke-kun? I have a favor to ask you..."

"Who is this?"

"Hinata."

"Oh." He sighed. "Go ahead and say it."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You have a date!"

Sakura fell from my bed from shock. "WHAT?!"

"With Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke... kun?" She fell backwards, her soul coming out.

"A-ah! S-Sakura-chan!" I panicked. "Gomenasai! I should've asked for your permission first!"

Eventually, she came back to Earth. "So... I'm on a date with Sasuke-kun?"

"Ano... Part date, part going somewhere together as teammates, and uh... part together for the rest of the day..."

Again, her soul came out. "A-ah! Sakura-chan! Come back!"

* * *

Sakura and I parted and went to where our "date" is. I don't really like to take this date seriously... So I'll just say it as a friend-to-friend date. I met Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen. It was pretty close to the festival. Everywhere I looked, I saw so much flowers! It was such a fascinating sight that I was so dazed by it! Naruto finally arrived, waving at me.

"Konichiwa, N-Naruto-kun." I blushed.

"Hi, Hinata. Sorry that I had to make you go through all this."

"Iie. It's okay. I'm glad." I turned majorly red and covered my mouth. D-did I just say all that?! "Gomenasai!" I bowed again. I think he thinks I'm taking this a little seriously.

"Well, let's make this day the best day you ever had, Hinata."

"Hai..." I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

"And you look cute with those ribbons on your hair." He grinned. I blushed more.

"A-arigatou."

"So where do you want to go first?"

I didn't know, to tell you the truth. There was a lot of booths. "I don't know. I'll just go wherever you want to go."

"You sure? Well then... I'll at least let you choose the last booth today. I hope you'll have fun!" He grinned. I smiled.

"Okay."

"Mind if I can stay with you this whole day?"

"Gomen. I just have nothing else to do, so I thought I would go with you..."

"But... What about your friends?"

"Well... I heard from Sasuke that he got a date with Sakura-chan. He said that a girl asked him..." My head turned to a different direction, hoping that he wouldn't know it was me. "Man, this is such a great day for a Spring Festival!" While he cheered, I smiled, slightly gazing at the sky. It was a clear blue with a few clouds floating around, though.

Naruto first led me to the mask booth. It was full of masks that would look like ANBU masks, except they're more specific with the animal design. I looked at a mask which had a fox's design. "Sir? May I buy this one?"

"Certainly." I was just about to give it to Naruto until he called my name.

"Hinata! Look at me!"

I turned my head around, only to see him with a very scary demon's mask! Very cold and rapid chills ran through me. "Kyaaahh!" It was fear beyond words.

"Hinata! Calm down!" He put the mask back on the shelf, and snapped his fingers in front of my face. I immediately snapped out of it. "I never thought you would be scared of those masks."

"I...I...I wasn't. It was too s-s-sudden." I slowly panted. "I'm fine now." I was still holding on to the mask I bought. I held it out. "Um... I bought this for you..." I looked away from his eyes, but I hoped that he accepted it.

"Arigatou, Hinata!" He took it and wore at the side of his head. He grinned at me. "A fox's mask, huh?"

"Is it not to your liking?"

"Liking? I love it!" He grabbed my wrist and headed towards the ferris wheel.

"W-wait! N-naruto-kun!" Oh... I have a fear of heights. Eventually, it was our turn to go on the ferris wheel. We got on the dome-shaped "house". To my surprise, Naruto-kun and I weren't the only ones who were in there. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan was there, too! "Sakura-chan!"

"Konichiwa, Hinata!"

Sasuke was only slightly blushing. I may be shy all the time, but that doesn't mean my shyness have some kind of evil in it. "Konichiwa, Sakura-chan." I smiled, and the ride started. I suddenly felt scared. I tried to look down. We were already high up!

"Hinata, are you feeling okay?"

I tried to keep my expression straight, but it turned out to be scared and nervous at the same time. "W-w-we're so high up..."

"You're afraid of heights?"

My eyes were glued to the ground. Soon, I was able to take them off the ground, but my legs were shaking frantically. "G-gomenasai..." Naruto held me close. I was too scared to even blush at all... I kept shaking.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Sakura squealed. "Kawaii!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. Trying to be the cool guy now, huh?"

Naruto grit his teeth, but he didn't let me go. "Shut up, Sasuke. She's scared a lot right now."

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"You sure?"

The ride suddenly came to a stop. I looked down, and we were at the way top of the whole ferris wheel. I silently shrieked. I felt dizziness again. "Hai. I'm fine." But I was lying... I felt sick. I dug my head in my arms. Naruto was still holding me close to him. I looked up and smiled. "I'm really fine."

"Once we get down, I'll let you rest, okay?"

I nodded.

Eventually, we got off. Naruto led me to a dango restaurant. I slowly managed to recover while drinking some tea. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." I smiled. "So where do you want to go next?"

"Hmm..." Naruto looked around. "How about there?" He pointed to the accessories' shops. "I think you might want a break right now." I blushed.

"O-okay." We both ran towards the booths. It was full of accessories for both girls and boys! Naruto-kun led me to the girls' section. While I was looking around a section full of hair accessories, Naruto-kun was looking in the jewelry section. I came across a butterfly pin with a yin yang bracelet. They both were a match with each other. I picked the bracelet up. It was a little too big to fit the wrist, but big enough to fit between my elbow and shoulder!

"Sugoi... I would really love this one." I put it back in its place, and picked up the pin. I clipped it on my hair and looked at the mirror. I smiled. I put the pin back too. I went to go look for Naruto. I wonder if he's worried.

* * *

**_Naruto's POV (point-of-view)..._**

Hm... I was in the jewelry shop, just looking at necklaces. I looked back at Hinata. She seemed happy. I smiled. I finished looking at the necklaces and headed over to Hinata. Just then, I bumped into Sasuke. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto! Have you seen Sakura?"

"Iie."

"Sou..." Sasuke ran somewhere else. I raised a brow. Well, there's something you don't see everyday. Sasuke running? Just to find Sakura-chan?

Oh well. I watched Hinata pick up a bracelet and examine with such a happy face. Then, she picked up a butterfly pin and clipped it on her hair. I felt myself blush. Hinata suddenly walked out. When she went somewhere else, I looked at the bracelet and the pin. I brought them with me to the saleswoman.

"May I buy these?"

"Sure, Naruto. And I'm thinking it's for Hinata?"

I looked up, surprised by how she knew my name. To my surprise, it was Kurenai-sensei! "K-kurenai-sensei?!"

"Konichiwa, Naruto. So you're gonna buy that for Hinata, right?"

"Well... yeah. So how much is it?"

"Well..." She leaned down to my ear. "I'll give it to you for free because you're giving it to someone important to you." She wrapped the items in a colorful bag and handed it to me.

I grinned. "Wah, arigatou, Kurenai-sensei! You're the best!" I ran off, giving her a big tip. She chuckled.

"Good luck, Naruto!"

* * *

**_Hinata's POV..._**

"Naruto-kun!" I called for him, but he still didn't answer. "Where could he be?" I searched every booth in the accessories' shops.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun?" I turned around, seeing Naruto running towards me. "There you are, Naruto-kun!"

"Gomen. I didn't mean to make you worry, Hinata. Are you alright?" He smiled.

I blushed. "Y-yes..." I played with my fingers again. "So where do you want to go, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto looked around, until he heard an announcement.

"Konichiwa, everyone! We'll be hosting a cosplay contest here, and everyone at every age is welcome to enter, but you must in a pair! So come join us!"

I saw Naruto's smile turn into an interested grin. "N-Naruto-kun! P-p-please don't-!"

"Oi! We're entering!"

Too late...

"Let's go, Hinata!" He ran towards the changing rooms with me dangling in the air. I sighed and entered the girls' changing room, while he entered the boys' changing room.

I found myself surrounded by, what I think, infinite wardrobes of cosplay clothes! I didn't know where to start, but I did receive a flyer saying the orders of the cosplay categories.

_1st: Type of Artist_

_2nd: Swimsuit_

_3rd: Loli-shota_

_4th: Cross-dressing_

_5th: Freestyle!_

So much categories... And the prize was all five cosplay categoried clothes that we wore! W-wow! I looked around, but there was only a few people in here. I opened the 'Artist' wardrobe and picked out the clothes: A mauve('Mauve' is a color) button-cap, a pale lilac waistcoat, and lavender shorts. I also picked up a brush and a wooden palatte. I changed immediately and put my clothes in a locket. I went out the girls' changing room and saw Naruto-kun waiting for me in the meeting room.

"Alright, Hinata. The judges are going to give us a name that they made depending on our outfits." Naruto scanned what I was wearing. "You look great!" He gave me thumbs-up. "We look a little alike, don't you think?"

It was true. He was wearing a orange button-cap, but he wore a light yellow apron with blue and slightly baggy pants.

"First up... The NaruHina Painters!" I blushed at our name. As we went up the stage, I made a pose holding up the palatte and the brush in my chest level. Naruto had a "smudge" on his cheek and he was also holding up a brush in a very artistic way. I never thought he would make that kind of a pose. Then, we descended the stage and went back to the meeting room.

"Next is... The KonoHana Sketchers!" I was wondering why the name 'Hana' sounded familiar. It was my sister, Hanabi! And she was with Konohamaru-kun!

"H-Hanabi-chan?!"

"Nee-chan! Please don't tell Otosama!"

I nodded. "Hai." With that, she went out. Soon, she came back in.

"Next is... The SasuSaku Ancient Calligraphers!" Sakura stopped in front of me, not facing me.

"We won't lose to you and Naruto, Hinata." She faced me, smirking. I smiled, giving her a nod.

"Hai!"

As the other pairs went on, I changed to a swimsuit.

* * *

"NaruHina Shell Collectors!" Naruto came out with orange swim pants with red spirals designed on the pockets. I was dressed in a two piece swimsuit. The top was like tanktop with shoulder straps, showing only my belly button. I turned pink. My bottom piece was only a very short skirt. We were both holding a pail of plastic shells and clams.

We both went back to the meeting room. Naruto was rubbing the back of his head. "You... looked cute, Hinata."

"A-a-a-arigatou." I bowed.

"KonoHana Sand Castle Builders!" Konohamaru and Hanabi were holding pails of shovels and plows. They both went back inside the meeting room.

"SasuSaku Surfers!" I looked outside, seeing Sakura-chan in a bikini. I saw Sasuke-kun's ears go red. I giggled. They were both holding surfboards, of course.

I went back inside the girls' changing room. "Let's see... Now it's Loli-shota?" I opened the Loli-shota wardrobe. "Wow..." I was surprised. There were a lot of thigh-length dresses...

I chose a pink dress and looked at the plush doll drawer. I took out a huge bunny. Then, I took out two butterfly pins. I went towards the mirror and clipped the pins on each side of my bangs.

"NaruHina Bunnies!" I looked at Naruto, as we went towards the middle of the stage. Naruto-kun was holding an orange bunny plushie. He was also wearing a skyblue shirt with a cartoon styled kitten expression on it. He only wore blue shorts, though. But he looked so... Kawaii-desu! We went back inside.

"KonoHana Nighters!" They both wore pajamas. They were both holding teddy bears with night caps. They were also wearing slippers which was so cute!

"SasuSaku Prey and Predator!" I had no idea what they meant, but I looked outside. Sakura was dressed as a mouse, while Sasuke was a kitten! Aww!

While other pairs were coming up, it was time to cosplay as cross-dressers, so I have to dress as a boy. Well, I couldn't think of something else, but a basketball uniform. I put on the jersey and the shorts. The number was 2. I got the basketball and walked into the meeting room.

I blushed and giggled at the same time at Naruto's cosplay. He was a cheerleader! He had pompoms in his hands and not to mention, he was also wearing a mini skirt! His shirt also had the number 2. I tried to hide my laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want, Hinata..."

"G-gomenasai, Naruto-kun!" I giggled.

"NaruHina Basketball Player and Cheerleader!"

Naruto made a um... cheerleading pose, while I held the basketball up in the air with my hands. We both went back into the meeting room.

"KonoHana's Naruto and Hinata Technique!" Naruto and my jaw hung open.

"EHHH?!" We both looked outside. Hanabi was dressed as Naruto, while Konohamaru was dressed as me! It was either Hanabi was blushing literally, or either she put on make-up. She was frozen, holding her hands close to her chest, while Konohamaru was right in front of her face with a grin on his face. Did I also mention he drew whiskers on his cheeks? That was so kawaii, yet funny. But anyways, I blushed like crazy! "H-H-Hanabi-chan!!!" I heard the audience laugh out loud! Aaaahhhh! What am I going to do?!

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled. I was so embarrassed! Even Naruto became red in the face! They both giggled at us. "Hanabi-chan! Konohamaru-kun! That was unfair!"

Konohamaru and Hanabi smiled at us. "To us, it is!" they sang. I think I felt my soul coming out again...

"A-ah! Hinata! Focus!" He put my soul back in again. I snapped out of my "coma". "Okay, Hinata. It's time for freestyle. I was thinking about this, and maybe we should try... The Groom and Bride cosplay!"

I blushed heavily. "N-Naruto-kun! I-isn't that a little too overboard?!"

"Come on, it's only cosplaying!"

"Oh yes, it's only cosplaying." I nodded, while laughing nervously. "It just feels like... You know..." I sort of felt... sad. Only cosplaying, huh? I guess I can't argue with that. I mean, Naruto seems clueless about how I feel about him. But that's okay with me.

"SasuSaku Switcheroo!" I looked outside. Sasuke was wearing Sakura's dress, while Sakura was wearing Sasuke's shirt and pants! I giggled, as they both sat down on a bench after they finished with their turn. Sasuke looked really really red.

"So do you think you'll win, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun?"

"D-Don't be so sure of us..." Sasuke looked away, blushing. Sakura was blushing too.

"G-gomen Ne, Sasuke-kun. But... You... Were the one who entered the contest for us." She giggled, while Sasuke blushed more.

"Hn."

I went into the girls' changing room. I changed into a bride's dress. It didn't have shoulder straps, but it had long sleeves from the arm to the wrist. The dress went up to my ankles and it had such a bright hue of white. Just like diamonds.

I met Naruto in the meeting room, who was wearing a black tux with a flower tucked in the breast pocket. One of the judges came up to the contestants.

"Alright, contestants. The freestyle will be judged on a special pose you will do. Not only that but the match has to be right!" He left the meeting room, causing a lot of commotion in the room. Naruto was thinking, while I was still flustered.

"Now! The last round, our audience! This is the Freestyle Round, so everyone will be dressed up in their own free way!" The announcer stopped for a moment. "Now first up is... NaruHina the Groom and Bride!" We both came up the stage, while everyone seemed to be dazzled by our cosplay. I blushed.

"Ready, Hinata?"

"N-nani?!" I panicked. He didn't tell me the pose yet! Oh no!

"Here we go!" He swooped me up from the ground, carrying me in his arms! I turned red, but luckily my veil slightly covered it.

"Oh my goodness! It's the graceful princess cradle! And handled very well too!" The announcer shouted. I turned more red. Naruto put me down immediately when we got to the meeting room.

"Gomen. I know it was so sudden and everything, but I wanted to make it a surprise."

"W-why?"

"Well... I guess it was because your reaction would fit in."

"I-I don't know about that..." I blushed and looked away. "A-anyways... I'll be changing back to my normal clothes..." I dragged my feet towards the locker, while I heard Konohamaru and Hanabi's name.

"KonoHana the Two-Color Pattern!" I finished changing and looked outside. Konohamaru was dressed in a black shirt,white pants, and a black hat. Hanabi was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a white hat. They both made a pose when Hanabi was sitting on Konohamaru's shoulders. I wondered if he could actually handle her weight... Although she's quite light. They both were a pattern.

"Wah, Hanabi-chan, that was so cool!" I exclaimed after she came back. She slightly blushed.

"I-it's nothing. It was my idea, though."

"But that was really cool!"

"Arigatou, Nee-chan." She walked past me to change. I looked outside. I knew it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn now.

"SasuSaku the Royal Lovers!" I giggled at the name. "Lovers" might be a great name to make both of them blush. They both made a pose when Sasuke held Sakura low, like a real dance! Come to think of it... I never thought Sasuke would EVER do that! Is it because...?

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

"Ano... I-is it okay if... Sakura can enjoy the festival with you as much as she can?"

It was silent over the phone. "Okay." He didn't sound like he hesitated, though.

"A-arigatou! I-I'm sorry to make you go through all this!"

... And I think he thought I just regretted it. What if he says "no"?!

"Hn. It's okay. I'm hanging up..." The line ended. That endless tone rang in my ear.

"H-hai." I sighed. Will he... keep the promise?

**_End of flashback..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Yep... He kept my promise... But I know he's really troubled in the inside. My right shoulder slumped. "G-gomenasai, Sasuke-kun..." I quickly slided back to the meeting room. Naruto was already dressed. I sat a little far from him.

For some reason, I felt like... Naruto was going through all this just to see me happy.

"Hinata? You there?"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "N-nani?" Naruto's face... Was so close to me! I nearly exploded! My face turned so red, I ran out of the meeting room in a flash, towards the girls' changing room! "H-his face... Was so close to me..."

"That's why we did 'The Naruto and Hinata Technique'!" I heard Hanabi say to me.

"H-H-Hanabi-chaaan!!"

"Yep, I guess you can say... I know all there is to know about you when it comes to Naruto onii-chan so close to you." She gave me a smug grin. I blushed more.

"Y-you're so harsh, Hanabi-chan." I slid down the wall, towards the ground, letting my soul come out on its own free will.

_"Mou... That's so harsh-desu."_

"Nee-chan! Come back!" She shook me by the shoulders. "Nee-chan! You know that people won't take it seriously!"

_"Harsh..."_

"Come on, Nee-chan!"

"Now I will announce the winners of the contest!"

My soul came back. "I think Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun will be the winners."

"The winners are..."

I waited for the name "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" or "Konohamaru and Hyuuga Hanabi".

"... Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nani?!" I almost fainted in shock! We won?! I sighed. Naruto and I went back up the stage, bowing and everything. I felt so nervous! I never thought we'd win! The audience applauded. "W-we won..."

"Isn't that great, Hinata? We won! This is so cool!" He grinned, cheering loudly. I smiled and giggled at him.

"And your prize is the clothes that you wore for this contest!" Naruto cheered more loudly.

"Awesome!"

As we both received our prizes, we were finally able to go. Someone stopped us, though.

"Hi, I came by to give you this. It's also one of your prizes." She gave us two pictures of our final round. I turned red, but I carefully put it in my back pocket.

"Arigatou." I smiled.

I promised to myself that I'll always keep this picture with me forever.

* * *

I can't believe the time! It's already two in the afternoon! Naruto and I stopped by Ichiraku Ramen to eat some lunch. I took out the picture of us while Naruto was slurping his fifth bowl of ramen. I really loved the picture. It was clear and perfect. I blushed.

"You like it?"

I turned red immediately. "U-u-u-uh..." If I said yes, he might think I'm pathetic! If I said no, his feelings would be hurt! "H-hai."

"Well, I'm glad you do!" He put the picture in his back pocket, while I did the same. "Hmm... I'm not sure when your otosan expects you to be home... When do you usually arrive at home?"

"Actually, my father said I can come home late if I want."

"Alright, I'll walk you home, if you want."

"D-daijoubou, Naruto-kun! You don't need to do it for me! I... don't want to trouble you or anything."

"Um... Okay. Anyways, let's go to the House of Horrors over there!" He pointed to a tent-looking dome, with a vampire mouth wide open as an entrance. I gulped. I managed to force a smile.

"H-hai!" I walked over to the entrance with Naruto. We both walked in. It was dark, but I saw a huge glass box a few feet away. There was a mermaid in it. I walked over to the box, where the mermaid was. "So pretty..." The next thing I knew, the head suddenly turned around, showing a very demonic face. Water suddenly spurted out of its mouth. I froze, chill running down my spine. "G-gah..."

"You look pale, Hinata... Are you okay?"

Again, I forced a smile. "H-hai."

"Maybe, this was a bad idea..."

...

How can he read me so easily? It's like... I'm an open book to him. "I-iie! If you want to come here, I'll be here too!" I didn't know how to say it! I just wanted to say that I wanted to be with him.

"Okay."

I... sounded pathetic, didn't I? Oh wait, why didn't I just say that out loud? Oh well. I stayed close to Naruto. We entered a room full of mirrors. I looked into one mirror with Naruto. I saw our heads being chopped off with a huge knife! I grabbed on to Naruto's arm. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I don't want to ruin Naruto's fun.

"Whoa..." He covered my eyes. "Let's go..." I was still clinging on to his arm. "Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" He touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever, though."

"I'm f-fine!" I laughed nervously. We both came to another mirror. Naruto's head suddenly turned into a rotten skull! My head was starting to melt! I tried to scream, but it won't come out! I silently whimpered. He patted my head, as we entered a hallway.

"Don't worry, if you're scared, just tell me, okay?" With that, he grabbed my hand. "I'm here for ya." I couldn't see in the dark hallway right now, but I knew he was grinning at me. I blushed.

Just then, we came to a music room. Suddenly, the piano played a loud, deep note! I finally managed to shriek! Naruto wheeled around. "Hinata, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. The piano just suddenly made a really loud note..." I felt really dizzy. I think I fell backwards.

"Hinata!" I felt his arms catch me. "Don't worry. We'll get out now!" He ran out immediately. He set me down. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared?"

"I... was afraid that I might ruin your fun." As I said that, he bursted into laughter. "W-what?" I asked weakly.

"It's okay! I was scared too, you know! It's just that you looked a bit excited to go into the House of Horrors!" I looked at him. Soon, we both were laughing at our misunderstandings.

* * *

We went around a lot of booths competing against each other or competing against others. Mostly we had to compete with each other. It was really fun! We received a few prizes too.

I looked at the ice bar booth. It was a type of ice cream, except it's those hard icy ones. "Naruto-kun, I'll go buy some if you want!"

"Sure!"

I ran off, buying one pack. As I tore off the top, I broke the bar into two, giving the other piece to Naruto. I licked it, and it tasted like melon! Yum!

Naruto bit it, suddenly freezing. "B-b-brain freeze..."

"N-Naruto-kun! Don't eat it too fast!"

"D-don't worry, I'll be okay." He grinned. I suddenly giggled, then bursted into laughter. "Nani?"

"G-g-gomenasai! You looked sort of funny there!" I covered my mouth from laughing too loud.

Naruto looked at another direction. "It happens..."

I slowly stopped laughing, talking with Naruto and looking at gift shops.

It was only six o' clock now, and time went really fast! I hope Otosan isn't angry if he found out! Or hopefully that Neji-kun didn't tell Otosan...

"Hey, Hinata? Can we play two more game booths?" He grinned. I smiled, and nodded. As we both scanned the booths, my eyes were caught by a huge rainbow-colored butterfly plushie. My eyes brightened with amazement.

"You want that one, Hinata?"

"H-huh? B-but... Is it okay?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" I ran with him to the booth, now finding thousands of toys displayed on shelves. It was a game booth. There were plastic lotuses floating around a small square pool. Naruto paid the clerk for three tries. The clerk gave him a fishing rod. Three tries...

"Naruto-kun... Are you sure it's okay with you? I mean... It might be one or none out of all these prizes or so."

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll be fine!" Naruto picked up a blue lotus. None. He picked up a white lotus. None. There was only one try left... He stopped to think. Then, he picked up a light green lotus. Two. TWO?! And he can choose two prizes from the top shelf, too!

"Congratulations, kid! You won two prizes! You can choose anything from the top shelf."

Naruto immediately said, "I want that butterfly plushie!" As the clerk climbed up a ladder to get the plushie, Naruto turned to me. "You can choose the other prize if you want."

"Hai." I blushed. I scanned the prizes on the top shelf. "May I have those picture frames?" The picture frames were half orange and half lilac. They were also decorated with pink hearts and light green ribbons. I received the frames. "Naruto-kun, may I... see the picture you received from the cosplay contest?"

"Sure." He gave me the picture. It wasn't even wrinkled one bit! I slid the picture right in the frame, alone with mine in the other.

"Here." I gave his picture frame to him. He was staring at it. "I-is there something wrong?"

"Heck no! I love it!" He grinned at it. "Oh yeah, here you go." He gave me the butterfly plushie.

"Arigatou!" My eyes sparkled with happiness. Naruto looked at me with blinking eyes. I turned red. "G-g-gomenasai."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"O-oh." Embarrassment struck me. I thought that Naruto was looking at me because I was acting strange...

"So you like it?"

"I love it, Naruto-kun!" I hugged the butterfly plushie. The rainbow colors were so amazing! "Ah, Naruto-kun! Do you want to visit the food booths?"

"Sure! I'm up for some food!" He grinned again. I smiled back. I didn't feel like I blushed at all.

"It'll be my treat!" We ran over to the booths. "What do you want, Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, do you want those?" He pointed to the udon booth. I smiled.

"Sure." I walked over to the booth, ordering two sticks of udon. I gave the other one to Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" we both said. We took a bite of the warm udon. It was so good! "I love this!"

I smiled at him as we kept going around some of the food booths and buying a few snacks. Naruto was really excited about all of this.

"Um... Hinata? If it's okay with you, do you want to ride the ferris wheel again?"

"Hai." I nodded without hesitating.

"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand again, which made me turn a little red, and ran over to the line. Soon, it was our turn. We entered through the door, finding no one in there. It was only Naruto and me alone. I blushed. Naruto sat on the seat across from me. I didn't dare to look out the window, though. I did see another ferris wheel from ours. Someone was waving at us. Sakura-chan!

I smiled and waved back. Naruto was sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. I giggled. Just then, I saw a flash of pink light. It was coming from behind me. I took a deep breath and looked behind me. I didn't look at the ground, but at the sky. There was another flash of blue light. Fireworks?

The fireworks slowly began to appear more and more! It was so beautiful! Naruto suddenly moved next to me, amazed at the fireworks. "Wah! This is so awesome!"

I was amazed by the sight also. They were like fireflies flying around, except they had different lights. "Amazing..." My hand suddenly held Naruto's hand! Shoot! Let go, Hinata! Let go!

Naruto grinned at me, holding my hand back. I blushed, but I still smiled. The fireworks gradually came to a stop. All I could see were the bright and twinkling stars. My eyes were sparkling with amazement.

"Those stars are so cool! Hey, look, Hinata! That one looks like a Uzumaki!" I looked at the direction where Naruto's finger was pointing to. It looked like a spiral inside a kindergarten-drawn sun. I smiled.

"You're already thinking of ramen, Naruto-kun?" I giggled. "Do you want to go get some ramen on the way?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry." He continued to look for constellations in the sky. "Ooh, that one looks like a butterfly!"

We finally made it down the ferris wheel, after a few stops, but I never got dizzy once!

Naruto yawned, while exiting the festival. "I'm sleepy..." He started walking, sleepily.

"Naruto-kun, I'll walk you home."

"If you insist..." He yawned again.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't tire yourself this much."

"It's okay. I'm always like this..." The next thing I knew, Naruto was leaning on my shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I turned steaming red. "P-please wake up, Naruto-kun!" I... I... I didn't know what to do! His face was so peaceful... Gah! Focus, Hinata! Just... Take him home...

I sighed, putting Naruto on my back. I took him halfway to this home.

I managed to wake him up, while I rested for a minute.

"We're almost to your home, Naruto-kun."

"Um... Thanks, Hinata. You must've used a lot of time to carry me here, though."

"I-iie! I'm fine!" I blushed. "A-anyways, I'll be going." I got up and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hinata?"

I turned my head. "Hm? Is there something you need?"

"Iie. It's just that... I wanted to give you this." He gave me a colorful bag. It looked just like those bags from the accessories' shops I was in.

I opened. "Wah!" It was the arm bracelet and the butterfly pin! "Arigatou, Naruto-kun!" I slightly bowed my head as a token of thanks. I took out the bracelet, smiling happily.

"Well... It's just that I saw you looking at those for a long time, so I thought you might like those."

I smiled. "This is the best present ever, Naruto-kun."

"Hee hee." He grinned. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Hai!" I walked the opposite direction from him.

* * *

_March 15_

_Dear Diary, _

_I attended the Spring Festival today. It was so amazing! There was so many booths, games, food, and rides! Not only was it exciting, it was also a little complicated. I had to go through a few comas and such, but despite all that, I had the best day ever! Naruto-kun and I won a cosplay contest, he won me a butterfly plushie, I watched the fireworks and stars with him in the ferris wheel, and most of all... I walked to his home with him. It was sorta awkward, brcause I had to piggyback him halfway to his home. Still, it was funny. ^^_

_I realized something, while spending a whole day with Naruto-kun. The day made me more self-conscious. I also got to know a few more things about him too. The thing that I realized was when he held my hand back when I held his hand. It was pretty smaller than mine. I guess he has a lot of growing up to do._

_Sure, he may be stubborn sometimes, but there are times when he can be a cute little kid. I hope he grows up strong and confident. Good luck... Naruto-kun._

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_


	4. Mission: Journey to the Moon Country

_A/N: Err… I'm not sure if I already wrote this, but from this point on, it will be in Hinata's POV._

* * *

**Diary of a Hyuuga  
CH 4: Mission: Journey to the Moon Country**

Hyuuga Hinata here. It is sunrise right now, and I received a letter from Tsunade-sama, summoning me to her office around noon for a mission. Since it's a long mission, she suggests summer wear, since it's summer. _"Err… What should I wear then…?"_

She says that it's a C-rank mission, so a jounin and three companions will be accompanying me. She also wrote that this mission might take about… Huh…?

"_This mission will take long, but I have no idea how long it will take."_

… Long…? Tsunade-sama can be lazy and a bit vague, I hear, from Shizune-san. Well, I should report to her immediately, ASAP. I packed my backpack with necessary things: Extra clothes, extra weapons, ointments, and…

I stared at the arm band and the butterfly pin Naruto gave me at the Spring Festival. I smiled, thinking about the festival. I looked in the mirror, pinning my left bang with the butterfly pin. I packed the armband in my backpack.

I'm not really sure if it's necessary that I pack my diary, but just in case for safety, I pack it at the bottom of my backpack. _"It's for safety, since I won't know if Neji-kun or Hanabi-chan might try to read my diary…" _I thought to myself, which somehow changed my happy mood to a nervous mood.

After I packed up, I slid my shoji door open, and walked out as quietly as possible. Even so, Otosan will probably find me, since he takes some morning strolls around the Hyuuga mansion. Sometimes I wonder why he won't take a stroll outside of the Hyuuga mansion for once.

"Ah, Hinata, you're going on a mission, I see," Otosan's voice appeared behind me. I already knew the words that he would say, after I say 'yes'.

"Hai, it's a C-rank mission," I replied, turning around to face him. I was ready for the words he was about to tell me.

"Make sure…" he began. My hands grasped each other. "… you do your best, Hinata."

"H… hai," I stammered. Did he just say something that I didn't expect at all? I gave him a small bow, and headed to the Hokage's Mansion. _"Make sure you do your best, Hinata," _his words echoed in my ears. I sighed, looking up at the sunrise that created a rainbow-like sky. "I'll make sure to do my best, Otosan."

* * *

"Ah, Hinata, you're early today," Tsunade-sama called. I felt a bit embarrassed at that.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, nervously. "I didn't really keep track of the time."

"Well, it's not like I care though… Besides, I can give you the details early," she said.

"Hai," I replied. I looked at the mission details and reports thoroughly. The mission was to help a group of travelers make their way through many obstacles to help their princess into meeting the Moon Country's prince. It also seems that there were a few rogue ninja attacks around them. "Oh my… Are there any survivors, Tsunade-sama?"

"Aa, there are," she said. "Everyone has survived, but they looked like they were only hanging on for their life."

"So who's going to come with us? We might need a healer on our team."

"Well, that's why I decided to call four people for this mission," she called. "The other three should be coming right now."

As if on cue, two people entered the office. "Ah, Kiba-kun! Sakura-chan!"

"Yo, Hinata," Kiba greeted.

"Good morning," Sakura also greeted. "So you called for us, Tsunade-sama?"

"Aa, Hinata will inform you of the mission details," she called. As I informed the two about the details, I noticed that there was still one person short. "Ah, Tsunade-sama, where's the fourth person for the mission?"

I swear I saw a vein pop in her forehead. "He's always the last person to come for a mission… in mornings…" she mumbled. We all smiled nervously, automatically knowing who it was: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well, maybe Naruto-kun could be coming right…" Surprisingly, he burst through the door before I could finish my sentence. "S-see…?"

"My bad! I slept in!" he excused. Sakura punched him on the head, lecturing him about being late. Kiba and I watched Naruto getting lectured by Sakura. Afterwards, I also informed Naruto about the details of the mission. As soon as he understood, it looked like realization came across Sakura's mind.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei…?" There was a slight impatient tone in her voice. How does she know our jounin will be Kakashi-sensei?

"He should be coming…" Tsunade-sama lazily called.

"Err… How do you know it's Kakashi-sensei?"

"'Cause he's _always _late!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's always the last and late one, and leaves us waiting like crazy!" he complained. I comprehended what he said.

"Hey, guys," Kakashi-sensei's voice appeared behind us. "Sorry that I'm late… I had to-" he was interrupted by Sakura and Naruto's outburst.

"THAT'S A LIE!" they shouted.

Kiba and I had no clue what was going on, but all we were able to do was just stare. Kakashi turned back to Tsunade, picking up the report on Tsunade-sama's desk. After he read everything, he looked up, nodding. "Well, this will take a few days or so, but it is pretty easy," he commented. "Alright, are all you well-packed?"

"Hai," we replied.

"Huh? We were supposed to pack our stuff too?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Aw, man! I forgot! I'll be right back!" With that, Naruto rushed to his house in an incredible speed.

"N… Naruto-kun…"

"Geez, that Naruto is so slow…" Sakura murmured. Akamaru only barked, with Kiba nodding in agreement with him. I looked down at my feet, wondering if I can actually help my comrades a little more this time. When we were searching for the Bikochu, I was captured at first and was unable to do much until the end. I only managed to help Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Akamaru-kun from being eaten or killed by a very huge bee.

"_Please… let me help my friends as much as I can without causing any trouble…" _I prayed. Just then, the door burst open, and in came Naruto. He looks a bit panicky…

He looked at everyone's expressions, while panting. "What?" he plainly asked. For that, Sakura gave Naruto a big punch on his head. I winced at the sound the punch made. There was muffled laughter coming from Kiba. Kakashi only sighed, scratching his head.

"Oh boy, there they go again…" he murmured.

What's this feeling inside my chest…? It feels strange…

* * *

When we arrived to the Gate of Konoha, we saw three guards with a carriage. One was a woman. One was a man. The last one was a boy the same age as us. Kakashi-sensei turned his head towards me. "You know, Hinata, the way they described their princess kinda sounds like you," he called.

"Eh…"

"Kind, smart, a bit quiet…" he said. I slightly grimaced on the word 'quiet'. "… and she has a big desire to protect her comrades, friends, and many more." I felt my face flush. He smiled behind his mask. "I think you two might get along well."

I nodded. "I hope so, too…" I murmured. As I looked at the carriage, I peered inside the carriage's ragged curtain, seeing a dark blue-haired girl staring back at me. I panicked, bowing as an apology. I heard a little giggle escape her lips. I looked up, and I saw her move the curtains aside, revealing her face. She had brown eyes that shined brightly, and a warm smile that seemed to greet everyone with such kindness.

"Ah, you must be the shinobi who are protecting us!" Her voice was like little bells in harmony. "I'm Kiyoko Aoi. What are your names?"

"Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you, hime-san."

"Yo, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru," Kiba introduced.

"Good morning, I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto! I'm like one of the great legends in this village!" POW. He received a hard punch on the face by Sakura. Kiba and I winced.

I quickly regained my posture, and gave a small bow. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata." I smiled shyly, since this was my first time talking to an actual princess. I looked up, seeing the princess giggling. I felt my face flush again.

"You can address me informally, if you want," she called. "I prefer and enjoy being addressed informally, actually."

There was silence among us. But, she's a princess… How come she doesn't prefer being addressed formally?

"Then, is "Aoi-chan" okay with ya?" Naruto asked. The princess smiled widely, nodding her head. "Alrighty then, Aoi-chan! I'll make sure to protect you with all my might!" he called. The princess giggled, agreeing.

"Okay! Then please take care of us!"

"Hime-sama, you should go back in… We might start catching the villagers' attention," one of the bodyguards pleaded. The princess nodded, closing the ragged curtain. "We apologize for her sudden greeting."

"It's alright. I'm sure she wanted to be friends with us," Kakashi-sensei called.

* * *

As they walked down the road to the port, where a ship will be waiting for them, the bodyguards explained what happened.

"I have no idea why, but as soon as we were about to go to Konoha, we were attacked by a group of rogue ninjas."

"Rogue ninjas?" Kakashi murmured. "How did they look like?"

"I don't know. They didn't have a headband. They did have a symbol on their clothes, though."

"What was the symbol like?"

"I'll draw it for you," the other guard said. Everyone stopped moving the carriage, to see the guard draw it on the ground. He drew a spiral, and then drew another line diagonally across the spiral. "It was this symbol. We've never seen it before."

"Same here," Naruto commented.

"Maybe it's just an organization we've never seen before…" Sakura hypothesized.

"Hah, who cares? We can track them down easily, if we got a hold of their scent!" Kiba called. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba-kun, our mission is to help them get to the Moon Country," I commented. "Not tracking them down…"

"Yeah, I know, Hinata," he replied. "I just get fired up sometimes, you know?"

"Mhm… I know," I said. I quickly glanced at Naruto. He was looking at me! I turned red, quickly turning my head away from him. The sound of his footsteps came closer towards me.

"Hey, you're wearing the pin I gave you!" he called. Naruto gave me a grin. I blushed again…

Kiba looked at my head. He saw the butterfly pin that was pinned at the left side of my bangs. "Huh, he bought you that?" I nodded. Kiba gave a slight chuckle. "Wow, you must've been really excited, since you l-."

"KIBA-KUN!" I called. Kiba immediately covered his mouth, averting his eyes to the right.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Hinata," Naruto called. I blushed.

"Ee," I replied, holding my hand up to the pin. I smiled, gratefully. I heard the princess giggling.

"There's a good vibe going on with them!" she shouted, grinning. I felt myself turn hot from head to toe. Naruto slightly blushed, scratching his cheek.

"Eh…" I fidgeted with my fingers.

"C… come on, Aoi-chan! I… it's nothing like that!" Naruto protested. "It's nothing like that! We're not lovers or anything!" His skin started to flush in pink. I felt strange inside.

'_That's right…' _I thought. _'We're companions, not lovers or anything. Sheesh, what was I thinking?' _I still felt that strange feeling inside. My chest hurts…

"We may not be lovers, but we're nakama," he called. I looked up, slightly surprised.

"Nakama?" Sakura asked.

"Aa, we were good friends when we were in the Academy, actually!" Naruto commented. "She was my first friend there!" I smiled, blushing. Although I was smiling, that small pain was still there in my chest.

"Ehhh… Seriously, Hinata?" Kiba asked. "I wonder if that's how you fell-"

"Kiba-kun!" I shushed.

"My bad, my bad." Kiba assured me that he won't say anything more. Akamaru barked, in a teasing way.

* * *

I looked at the sunset ahead in the horizon. It was so pretty, especially the orange-pink tinted sky. Right now, we were walking on a road between a rocky hill and a dark forest.

"I think we should set our camp here for today," the guards suggested. "It's going to be dark soon, and it probably will get more dangerous if we keep going."

"Alright, guys, looks like we're gonna settle here for the day," Kakashi announced.

"Finally, we get some rest…" Kiba mumbled. "I thought we were never gonna get a break." Akamaru barked. Kiba and Sakura decided to set up the tent, while Naruto and I get some water and food.

"I wonder what we'll have for dinner…" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto-kun, I think we're having fish for dinner…" I said. "I think Aoi Hime-san is probably gonna eat something better than us, though."

"Man, she's lucky… She's reminding me of Hikaru, now…" he called.

"Hi… karu…? Who's that?" I asked.

"You know how that we're going to the Moon Country, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, Hikaru is the prince there."

My eyes slightly widened. "Ehhh… You know him?

"Yeah, we had a mission to escort Hikaru and his father to the Moon Country," he explained. "Although we had some trouble, the two were able to make it there safely."

"Huh, is the Moon Country a really amazing place?" I asked.

"Yeah! Not only that, my rasengan was actually transformed into a really huge and bright rasengan when I was about to finish the leader," Naruto boasted. I smiled in amazement. "I was the basically the hero there!" I gave a quiet chuckle.

"I see…"

We finally got to a nearby lake. "Hmm… It looks like there's a lot of fish in this lake," I mumbled. "… and the water's really clean, too."

"We're fishing here, right?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "Alright, let's get to fishing!"

"Why don't we get the water first?" I asked. Naruto agreed, and I gave an empty water bottle to him. Since the water was so clean, many different kinds of fish were living there, so it'd be easy to fish. We set the full water bottles on the ground. Naruto rolled up his pants, and took his jacket off. He was wearing an undershirt under his jacket, so he wouldn't be cold.

I rolled my pants up, and took my jacket off. All I had was just a shirt I was wearing inside. I went into the lake, and the water felt really cold between my toes. Goosebumps slowly covered me. I managed to get used to it in a few minutes. I saw a big fish pass by me, and I immediately caught it with a kunai. "Got it…"

"Wow, Hinata! That was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. "All I can do is scare the fish to you."

"Does it bother you in any way?"

"A bit, because Sasuke used to push me around in the Chuunin Exams to get fish for us," Naruto called. I blinked.

"Then, do you want to catch the fish instead?"

"Are you sure, Hinata?"

"Hai, I am. I'll scare the fish, and you can catch them!"

"But, I'm bad at aiming my kunais at the exact target."

"Then, i… is it okay if I can help you with my Byakugan?"

"Sure! Thanks a lot, Hinata!" I blushed. "Well, let's get to fishing!"

"Byakugan!" I called. My Byakugan appeared, making it easy to see when Naruto can aim his kunai. I tried to grab a fish by the tail, but missed. It swam off to Naruto's direction. He stomped his feet near it, making the fish jump in mid-air. He held his kunai firmly in his hand. "… Now, Naruto-kun!" Naruto swung his kunai at the fish' direction, and caught it in a tree. We've tried many attempts to catch fish, and we managed to catch a handful of them.

"Yeah! I got them!" he cheered. "It's all thanks to you, Hinata!"

I turned steaming red. "I… it's… nothing at all…" I saw Naruto give me a soft smile, which made me blush even more.

"Okay, I'll the bucket of fish, and you can you carry the water bottles," Naruto offered.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun! I'll carry the bucket of fish for burdening you with all this!" I called. I gently grabbed the bucket and held it in my hands. Suddenly, I felt Naruto's warmth near my hand. I looked down, and his hand was next to mine! I felt my whole body turn steaming hot.

"Then, we'll do it together, then!" he called. Then, it looked like realization flashed across his mind. Oh no, did he notice my body temperature was warmer than usual? "Huh, you're warm… Does your body temperature usually go up like that?

"N… not really…" I stammered.

"Well, I feel warm being next to you, so… Is it okay if I can be near you like this until we get to the tent?" he asked. My mind was going insane. I turned a deeper shade of red, along with my body temperature rising higher. But a weird moment happened… The red hue from my body suddenly went back to normal, but my body temperature was still a bit high.

I realized that something similar has happened before…

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"Hey, Hinata!" I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned around, seeing Naruto run towards me.

"Ah, Naruto-kun… Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, Iruka-Sensei told me to find a partner for the field trip."

"Eh… Partners? Are they all taken?"

"Well… yeah, so I wanted to see if you want to be my partner!" he called.

My cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Um… S-sure… I'll be your partner…"

"Great! Thanks a lot, Hinata! You're the best!" he called. I smiled, nodding. I already knew what happened to Naruto, though. So many people were so afraid of him, that no one wanted him as a partner. I want to lift those heavy burdens of his, so he can be truly happy. His emotional mind may be suffering so much from pain, because many villagers see him like a monster…

"It's the least I could do…" I murmured, barely audible.

Our class has been walking around a forest, examining different animals and plants. Naruto and I were in the last of the line. We were taking a break a few minutes later, and the next thing I knew, a huge insect was right next to me, looking like it was about to eat me. I stared at it in horror, and then shrieked. Naruto kicked it away from me, and I was trembling so much.

"Sorry, Hinata! If only I had seen it sooner…!" he said. I was trembling too much to hear what he said. I heard him sigh, and sat next to me. He suddenly held my hand, and grinned at me. "Don't worry… I'll protect ya!" I nodded, blushing.

_**End of Flashback… **_

* * *

I must've spaced out for a long time, because Akamaru was barking in front of me.

"Err… Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just spaced out a bit, that's all," I assured them.

"Well, we got the fire ready for the fish, so let's go," Kiba called. Akamaru barked in hunger. As we got to the location where everyone was settling down, we stuck the fish into sticks and cooked them over the fire. While we were waiting for the fish to be cooked, we discussed more details about the mission.

"Ah, we haven't told you our names yet, have we?" one of the guards called. "My name is Shirou Tenshi." Her name really did describe her appearance and personality. She was as kind as an angel, and her snow white hair looked like it glowed in the moonlight.

"My name is Tsuki Yoru," the other guard introduced. His hair was spiky, and the color was dark, with a tint of purple in it. His gaze averted to the young guard next to Aoi hime. "If you were wondering if he was a guard, he isn't. He's actually a shinobi… no… once a shinobi," he said. The boy stood up, as if he wanted to kill Yoru-san.

"I told you not to tell them, Yoru-san!" he exclaimed. His voice was like chimes blowing softly in the air. Tenshi-san smiled at him, kindly, asking him to at least introduce himself. "I'm Kiyoshi Mamoru. It's nice to meet you," he greeted with a bow.

"You must be wondering why his voice sounds like chimes, right, Hinata-san?"

"Eh… y… yes…" I replied.

"Well, he's Aoi-chan's older brother."

"Tenshi-san, I told you not to tell them those things…" he complained. "You too, Yoru-san…!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Mamoru-kun. They have to know that because they might think you're just a weakling," Yoru-san teased.

"Be… quiet…!" he emphasized those words quietly. "I'm not a weakling… I'm Aoi's older brother, so it's my job to protect my little sister."

"Mamoru-kun…" I called. He turned his head to me, with soft eyes. "I wish you good luck, and hope that no misfortune will get in your way."

"Thank you, Hinata-san…"

Later, everyone else also gave Mamoru their wishes for him. The fish were finally cooked, and we all started eating. Mamoru glanced at Aoi, who was eating her fish eagerly. "Is it good, Aoi?"

"Mm! This is weally good!" she said between bites. I think this probably could've been her first time eating fish.

* * *

**At night…**

Everyone went to sleep in the tent we set up. Mamoru was sleeping next to Aoi, embracing her while asleep. I smiled. Everyone else was asleep, except me. I went outside the tent, to look at the night sky for a while. I zipped up my jacket, and went up the cliff. Up there, I saw Sakura!

"Sakura-chan… What are you doing here…?"

"Hmm… Well, the sky seemed really pretty, so I decided to look at it for a while."

"It's the same for me," I called. Sakura smiled. I sat down next to her, my feet hanging over the cliff.

"Hey… Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Naruto likes you?"

"Huh…?" My cheeks turned red, but it didn't show because of the dark. "N-no, of course not! I'm sure he has another girl in mind, instead of me." But, to tell you the truth, I really hoped that he didn't.

"Well… He really seemed to get along so well with you…" she trailed off for a moment. "… Even during our Academy years." I lowered my head.

"I knew he was… suffering through so much pain that he couldn't show it…" I said. "I wanted to help him get rid of those heavy burdens he's always carrying, little by little," I paused. "But I didn't want to rid the burdens that he wanted to keep, so I never did that."

"Maybe that's why you two get along so well…" Sakura murmured. "You helped him through his suffering, Hinata. That's probably why he's so kind to you."

"I don't think that's true… I think that Sasuke-kun could've probably lifted one of his heaviest burdens of all… although, it's a bit mean."

Sakura looked at me. "What is that?"

"He found a really good friend and rival who was a bit similar to him: Sasuke-kun," I called. "… And I'm happy that he found Sasuke-kun. All I did was only easing his pain a little, even though the pain was always coming back the next day."

"Don't take this too seriously, since it's only my opinion…" Sakura mumbled. "Naruto probably likes you, Hinata."

I turned red. "Sakura-chan… I really don't think he likes me as a lover way or anything. I'm just Naruto-kun's nakama."

"That makes sense right now, since he said that you were his first friend there," she teased. "First friend… eh? That's pretty cute!"

"Sakura-chan! Stop it! This is so embarrassing!" Sakura laughed, and eventually, I joined in. "Sakura-chan, do you… like Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun?" Sakura's laughter slowly came to a silence.

"Well… I love Sasuke-kun, of course, but… if it's Naruto; he's like a really good friend. Not only to me, but also to Sasuke-kun."

"What I am about to say is something that I know, Sakura-chan… but don't take it too far in your head, please…"

"Go ahead. Hit me with all you got!"

"I've been watching your team for a bit, and… What I've seen so far is that, Naruto-kun is in love with you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I know. I knew that the first time we became teammates." She looked up at the stars. "Oh well… It's too bad for him… I already love someone else, but I'm sure he has you in his mind, too, Hinata."

"I think… that can be a bit impossible."

"Why?"

"I mean… Why would he want to like a girl like me, who's dark, quiet, and mysterious?"

"… Did Naruto tell you that?"

"Err…" I trailed off. "Yes…"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sakura mumbled, her hand curling into a fist. "Hey, whatever he says… Don't believe that," she assured me. "Well, I think you're a bright, determined, and a helpful person." Sakura gave a small chuckle. "Like I said… Don't believe all that from Naruto, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

_Rustle. Rustle._

Sakura and I turned our heads around to that sound. "What… was that…?" We got our kunais ready in our hands.

"I got you!" a deep voice murmured. A large shadow hovered over us, and there stood a large man standing two feet behind us. "Die, Konoha shinobi!" He swung a wide sword down at us instantly, making us unable to defend ourselves.

Is this how I'm going to die…?

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_A/N: Err… Yeah, sorry if this seems short. If any of you were wondering what 'Nakama' meant, it's 'friend'. 'Tomodachi' basically means an average friend or a companion._

_Ah, and if you are a Bleach fan, please read my Bleach fanfic: Connected By Will. The coupled pairings in it are IchiRuki and IshiHime. Thank you! Please review it too!_

_Also, please read my Shugo CharaxNaruto story: Kokoro no Michi! It's only a story that I made up myself, but there are some characters that were used from Shugo Chara and Naruto. All the rest are my property! Thank you!_


	5. My Hidden Tears

_A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm very very sorry that this is a late chapter! But unfortunately, this one is short chapter… I have finals this week, so I barely have much time to edit. (Not to mention I have to go to afterschool, too…) I hope you enjoy this one, 'cause the ending is pretty heartwarming._

_

* * *

_

**Diary of a Hyuuga  
CH 5: My Hidden Tears**

"Die, Konoha Shinobi!" The sudden attacker swung his sword down at Sakura and me. We had no time to defend ourselves. All we were able to do was anticipate our deaths by the anonymous attacker.

"Katon: Housenka!" Streams of fire flew towards the large shinobi. We focused our chakras to our hands and feet and clung to the side of the cliff. The attacker shouted in pain after being hit by one of the streams of fire. He disappeared immediately. "Sakura-san! Hinata-san!" a familiar voice called out.

"We're over here!" Sakura replied back.

I looked up, seeing none other than Mamoru. "Ma – Mamoru-kun?" I murmured.

"Are you okay…?!" he asked.

"Un, don't worry. But that really took us by surprise!" Sakura exclaimed. She carefully climbed up behind me. "Who was that, Hinata…?"

"Gomenasai… I haven't had the time to use Byakugan, so…"

"Well, as long as we're safe, I don't really care…" Sakura muttered. We finally climbed near the top.

_Craaaack…_ Huh? What was that sound? I reached for the edge of the cliff –

"Hinata!" I looked down, seeing Sakura hanging from a rock. I panicked, not knowing what to do. Wait a minute! I got out a kunai, tying a rope to it. I aimed it at the flat ground above us. I pulled, making sure it was safe.

"Sakura, grab on to the rope!" She grabbed the rope, regaining her balance on the cliff side. She managed to get to safe ground…

… But that's when the edge of the cliff broke apart from my hands. I lost focus of my chakra on my feet and slipped. For some reason, I wasn't able to realize what was happening, although my head kept shouting that I was falling. I reached out, but I couldn't grab the edge of the cliff nor was I able to cling on to the side of the cliff.

_I wonder if I'll die like this… Falling off a cliff into an unknown forest… Who knows what can happen to me…?_

I shut my eyes, but for some reason, I wanted to keep reaching out. _"Naruto-kun…" _Why do my legs hurt so much?

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

I kept falling and falling. This cliff is so high up. I landed somewhere… It's wet. I can't breathe! Where did I land? I can't touch anything, but bubbles that are escaping my mouth. Huh? What's that shadow? It's hovering over me, reaching out to me. Naruto-kun?

_It's pitch black… Huh? Whose voice am I hearing? They're calling my name._

"Hinata-san! Hinata-san! Hang on!"

"… Ma… moru… kun?"

"Is she alright, Mamoru-kun?!" I heard Sakura's voice. I wanted to smile, hearing Mamoru and Sakura's voice. Thank goodness I didn't die…

"Hai! But I think she's unconscious!" Mamoru exclaimed. _Not really… I'm just closing my eyes… _"We need to go back to camp! We need to report this to Yoru-san and Tenshi-san!"

"I'll go ahead! Make sure you get her to the tent safely!"

"I will!" he replied. I felt my body being lifted up. "Hinata-san, please hang on! I'll get you to safety right away!" With that, I felt wind blow against my cold body. I felt my conscious fade into unconsciousness… No, please!

I felt something warm cover me. Are we finally back to our tent? I struggled to open my eyes.

"Hinata-san! Are you okay?!" I opened my eyes halfway – my vision greeted by someone's worried expression. _'Mamoru-kun? Wait, where am I?!'_

My face felt warm… I sat up immediately, accidentally colliding with the person's head. Now my head was throbbing, and I felt my back on the ground again. "G – Gomenasai…" I stuttered. "Where am I…?"

"Ow… Well, It's a cave that I found… We need to take shelter in here for now, Hinata-san." Mamoru threw a stick in the fire.

"Mamoru-kun?"

"H – hai?"

"What ha-?" I sat up again, her hands feeling smooth fabric. I looked down, finding a coat acting as her blanket. "Aren't you cold, Mamoru-kun?"

"Not really… It's just a coat, anyways…" he murmured. "You might've gotten frostbite, so I covered my coat over you."

"Arigatou." I soon noticed that something was missing. "Eh? Where's my jacket?"

"I'm drying it near the fire. It mostly got wet, so yeah…"

"Oh…" I felt my face becoming warm again, while imagining Mamoru taking off her jacket and drying over the fire. "U… um… What happened?"

"That damn shinobi managed to recover and he went after us. I had to hide us, so I hid here."

"Eh…?! He managed to – mmpf!" My mouth was covered by Mamoru.

"Shh…" I listened outside.

"Those damned brats…"

"Hey! What the hell have you done to Hinata and Mamoru?!" I heard Naruto's voice! Then, I heard screams of pain coming from the enemy.

"It's Naruto-san!"

"_Thank god… Naruto-kun!"_

"Hinata! Mamoru! Are you in here?" Naruto peeked in the cave we were in. "Ah! There you are!" He looked at me, and I blushed. "Hinata, are you okay? I heard that you fell in the lake below…"

"U… un… I did… Sorry for worrying you…"

"Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you're alive and safe!" Naruto grinned. I smiled. "Oh, Mamoru, why don't you go ahead to camp? I'll help Hinata there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you did a lot for us already."

"Hai. Then, I'll leave Hinata-san in your care!" With that, Mamoru left. I stood up, taking my jacket off the ground. I dusted it off, and blew the fire off.

"Gomenasai… I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't worry, Hinata. Like I said, as long as you're fine, I'm glad," Naruto reassured. "Let's go." He gave me his usual grin. I blushed, smiling. I attempted to walk, but I felt a great pain pierce through my leg. I fell, unable to walk. "Hinata!"

"M – my leg…" I murmured. _"I must've hit a rock when I fell…"_

"Hang on, Hinata… Um.. um…" Naruto started to panic a bit.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun. I can just hop on one foot, right?" I suggested, but Naruto disagreed.

"Aha, I got it!" Naruto placed me on his back, and I swear, that I did NOT blush this time! I was still in pain, so I didn't have time to blush, readers! _(A/N: LOL, xD)_ "You okay there, Hinata?"

"I'm fine, but you don't have to carry me, Naruto-kun," I called. _"This is so embarrassing…" _I thought. But his warmth did make me feel a bit relaxed. Naruto walked down the hill, heading towards the camp.

"Ne, Hinata?"

"H – hai?"

"This is a bit random, but if there's anything wrong, you can tell me," Naruto reassured. I managed to ignore the pain on my leg, and smiled. "I just felt that you might've been a bit sad, so I decided to cheer you up."

"_I'm not that sad…" _I thought. True, I was a bit sad, but that was because I was saved by another again. I always wanted to have an opportunity to save someone important to me… like Naruto. Yes, I know that I did save Naruto, Kiba, and Shino from being eaten by a queen bee, but that was because there was no one else to save them. Well, I was determined to save them, so…

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. You did cheer me up," I replied. I wanted to hug him, but the pain that I ignored came back. I bit my lower lip in pain, a small hiss that escaped my mouth.

"Uh-oh, your leg… Let's hurry!" Naruto sped up his pace.

Oh well… At least I was able to talk with Naruto on the way…

* * *

"Hinata! How's your leg?" Tenshi asked. She laid me down on my sleeping bag.

"I think my leg hit a rock when I fell…" I murmured. "But then again… the pain burned… like I was cut by a knife…"

"No way… Tenshi! Get the medical supplies!" Yoru instructed. "Hinata, you stay still. The poison is going spread if you move too suddenly."

"W – what poison?!" Sakura demanded.

"It's a special poison that very few bandits use. Don't move too much either, or you'll feel great pain in the affected body parts. If the poison spreads too much, we'll have to amputate the affected areas."

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry, the poison hasn't spread enough for us to amputate her legs," Tenshi reassured.

I tried my best not to squirm or make any sudden moves, and I also tried to hold back the tears that were trying to surface. "Hinata, when did this happen?!"

"I… I… I don't know…!" A small tear flowed down the side of my head. Yoru and Tenshi got out a knife and a lighter. I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. I felt myself trembling, seeing them holding the knife over the small fire until it was hot. My vision was suddenly pitch black.

"Just don't watch, Hinata." I heard Naruto's voice behind me. I felt his warm hands covering my eyes. I think another tear escaped my eyes. The hot knife pierced my skin, but I couldn't really feel anything. My leg must've turned numb… Then, I felt someone sucking on my ankle, trying to suck the poison out.

After a few minutes, my body was back to normal. "Good, the poison didn't spread too much…" I heard Tenshi's voice. "You'll be fine now, Hinata…"

"Arigatou gozaimasu…"

"But you should get some rest… The poison has some aftereffects, even though it's been neutralized," Yoru warned.

I nodded, and the rest nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble for everyone…" was what I wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out… I was saved by someone again, but I was grateful for that.

Everyone, except Mamoru, managed to fall asleep, even me.

* * *

My body feels normal, but why do I feel like I'm rocking back and forth? Is this one of the aftereffects?

"Hinata-Nee?" I heard a young girl's voice, and it sounds like chimes. "Ne, have you come to?"

"Where am I…?" I murmured.

"Hinata-Nee! You've finally come to!" She hugged me, laughing softly. "Oh, but we shouldn't be stopping right now… We're in the enemy territory."

I managed to take notice of my surroundings, and I was in the inside of the cart with Aoi hime! I sat up. "G-g-gomenasai! I didn't mean to-!"

Aoi held a finger to her lips, smiling. "It's okay. I asked them to put you here, since you were hurt and all…"

"I see…"

"Your leg still hasn't healed yet, so you'll have to stay in here for a while. Like I said, we're in enemy territory, so we should stay quiet." I nodded, keeping my mouth shut.

I tried to move my ankle, which was wrapped in bandages, but a small pain prohibited me from moving any longer. A low hiss escaped my mouth. Aoi seemed to notice, and rested her little hand on my bandaged ankle. Her slight touch seemed to relieve the pain.

I poked my head through the small opening of the curtains. Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were walking near the cart, fully alert for anything suspicious. Sighing, I turned my head back to Aoi. "How long was I asleep…?"

"Err… Including today… I guess it's about… two days?"

"Eh?! T… two days?!" I felt my hair stand on end.

"Yeah, but it's only one of the effects of the poison," Aoi elaborated. "The only effects I know are… numbness, nausea, very long sleeping, stings…" I listened to all the effects Aoi knew. There weren't many effects, but I was now prepared for any effects that may appear.

"How do you know all this?"

"Well… Let's just say… I've experienced it before," she called.

"O… oh… Sorry to ask…" I bowed my head, feeling guilty. A soft giggle escaped her lips.

"No need to apologize, Hinata-Nee."

I blushed, embarrassed. Suddenly, I heard the curtains open. On instinct, I stepped towards Aoi as fast as I could.

"Ah, Hinata! You're awake!" His usual, energetic voice was enough to calm me down.

"Naruto-kun…? Weren't you supposed to be on guard?"

"Of course, but I wanted to check on you, so… yeah…"

This time, I knew my face was a deep shade of red… "O… oh… Th… Thank you…" Ah, what do I do?! I can't say anything else!

"Narut-Nii, can you lower your voice a little bit? You can signal our location to the enemy…"

"Oh, sorry…" He lowered his voice. "But I'm so glad Hinata is all better!"

"…" I stayed silent, not knowing what to say…

"Me too. Ne, ne, did you know, Hinata-Nee?" I turned my head to Aoi, who smiled really big. "He came in here to see how you were doing constantly! Isn't that right, Naruto-Nii?"

"Uh… uh… W-well, that's because I was worried about her!" he called.

Aoi snickered, smiling even wider. "Right… right…" She went outside the cart for a some air, despite the protests of Yoru and Tenshi.

We both averted our eyes, finding ourselves staring into each other's eyes. I don't know why, but we couldn't take our eyes off each other.

"_I'm sorry… I got everyone worried again…"_ I thought. _"This always happens… Something bad always happens to me, and gets everyone worried… And when they get worried… they can't concentrate…"_ I finally looked down, my hands trembling. I was holding back the tears that violently fought against my willpower.

"Hinata… You're not a hindrance…" My head jerked up, a tiny tear slipping down my cheek. I found myself looking at Naruto's serious, ocean-blue eyes. "You're a great person, but never are you an obstacle!"

"Naruto-kun…" I felt so happy, listening to those words… And now, the tears I held back became into relieved tears – tears that wanted to thank Naruto so much… A small stream flowed down my cheeks, as I smiled, thankfully.

"A… ah! Hi… Hinata, are you okay?"

I wanted to stop crying, but I couldn't… "Y-yes… I… I'm just… so… th-thankful…" A soft sob came out, as I tried to stop the streams of tears.

I suddenly felt Naruto's hand on my trembling hand. "I'm not really sure what to say… but I'm glad to help." He grinned. I kept crying, until the tears had stopped, while Naruto comforted me with his warm and gentle hands.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_There's nothing for me to say, but I want to thank him beyond this warm feeling._

_-Hyuuga Hinata-_

* * *

~.~.~

"_A King may be powerful, but is he enough to break two hearts in one?" _

~.~.~

_A/N: Err… The quote is something that just popped in my head. xD Thank you for reading!_


	6. Which Is It: Illusion or Reality?

_A/N: Sorry for the really long update! I'm trying to hurry with all my updates right now. ^^" But since I have CST practices (*starts mumbling*), I won't be able to update VERY fast. Probably in the end of May, I might have more time. WARNING: this chapter has horrifying stuff!_

**Diary of a Hyuuga  
****CH 6: Which is it: Illusion or Reality?**

It was still night. Possibly around one o' clock.

"Hinata, are you sure you can come out like this?" Kiba asked. I was stepping out of the wagon, hoping everyone was asleep, but it turns out that Kiba was still awake.

"K-Kiba-kun, were you awake this whole time?" I was quite startled when he suddenly asked me out of nowhere.

"Nope, Akamaru and I smelled you coming out," he replied. "Anyways, can you come out like this? I mean, you're still suffering from the effects from the poison, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but I've been feeling better lately." Ah, yes, but Akamaru contradicted my reassuring statement. He whimpered, which signaled Kiba that I was not feeling any better. The effect I was going through right now were stings, just like Aoi-chan said. Kiba sighed, crossing his arms.

"Hey, if you're still going under the effects, you shouldn't be that active or the poison might really spread."

"I know." I lowered my head for a second. Then, I looked up at the night sky. "I just wanted some fresh air. Aoi-chan's still sleeping, but she's safe." I felt a sting on my thigh. I winced, my hand automatically moving to my thigh. _"That sting was a bit… strong…"_ I thought. Maybe I really should go back into the wagon?

"I thought so," Kiba murmured. "I'm gonna wake Sakura."

I wanted to stop him, but another sting prevented me. As Kiba woke Sakura up, I rubbed my thigh, hissing lowly. Sakura rushed out of her blanket after hearing about my stings.

"I'll heal you in the wagon." We went in the wagon quietly. She placed her hand on my wound. I immediately felt the soothing aura of her healing chakra. The sting on my thigh gradually disappeared. My body seemed to be less tense than before. "Feeling any better?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Sakura." I looked at where I was first struck with the poison-bladed weapon. It almost seemed like Sakura took the poison out from the wound. "Um…" When I turned my head to her, her hand was holding a small orb which contained something in it. "Is that…?"

"Yep, it's some of the poison from your wound," she elaborated, as she took a small bottle from her bag. She dumped the orb in it. "I knew there would still be some poison left, so I took some precautions while healing you. I formed a little "pathway", with my chakra, in your bloodstream to your skin tissues, only allowing the poison to flow in the chakra path. Then, it's stored in there, although it may have some side effects, so I can take it out easily."

I was able to understand most of what she said, and I was amazed. "Wow, Sakura. You're… really amazing!"

"It's nothing, really. I just want to help." She smiled, swirling the poison inside the bottle. "Hmm, maybe we could use these as weapons against that organization or clan."

"It's possible that they might be immune to it, since it's their creation."

"Yeah, I thought of that, too," she replied. "Maybe if we mix a different poison with it, they'll be affected. But since some of their poison is still in the mixture, some side effects might not appear."

"Why don't we try, Sakura?" I suggested. "As long as it'll affect them, it's good enough, right?" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hinata?" Sakura whispered to me. I looked up, noticing that Sakura was gesturing me to whisper. "Do you feel that?"

I wanted to question her, but I felt a faint murderous intent outside. I activated Byakugan, scanning the terrain. Someone was standing beyond the cliffs ahead, and it seemed like they were pointing something at our direction. Wait, it's a weapon! I couldn't hold my Byakugan any further due to the side effects. "Sakura, protect Aoi-chan!" I whispered quickly. "Someone is targeting this wagon… towards Aoi-chan!"

With that, we immediately jumped to Aoi's side, ready to block any attacks. Mamoru was sleeping beside her, one arm embracing her while the other was holding a kunai. We got our kunai knives ready, too. Then, I heard a sharp wind directing towards the wagon. We got ready to deflect it. Like I predicted, the arrow was aiming for Aoi. Mamoru suddenly woke up, deflecting the arrow with his kunai. Sakura and I couldn't even see him coming.

"Be careful, Sakura-san, Hinata-san," he warned. "If you got even one scratch from that, you'd already be affected by their poison." Mamoru carefully picked up the arrow, and showed us the light liquid covering the sharp point. Sakura took the arrow, examining the poison.

"This poison… It's the type to blend in with anything. So they might even try to poison us by using this in our water, food, or pills."

"Exactly. Now that they know our location, we need to move now." He went out to get Yoru and Tenshi. "Yoru-san, Tenshi-san, we need to move now. The enemy knows our location."

"Shit, I never thought they would catch up to us this quickly. Alright, prepare everything. We're gonna move now." Yoru whispered. "Wake Naruto-kun." I giggled quietly to myself, knowing that it was typical of Naruto that someone has to wake him up at a situation like this.

I heard Mamoru run over to the tent next to us. Immediately, I heard Naruto yawn.

"Why is it that Naruto's the only one who can sleep through all this…?" Sakura murmured to herself. She still stayed beside Aoi, knowing that we could be ambushed at any moment. Tenshi-san's head poked out of the curtains of the wagon.

"Do you think you can use Byakugan, Hinata-san?" Tenshi asked. I nodded, activating Byakugan. I scanned our surroundings once more, and found no one trying to ambush us.

"It's safe to move, Tenshi-san. But I think it's more convenient if we use routes that are near rivers. I didn't sense any hideouts near those areas."

"That's because they use earth-based ninjutsu. If water is near them, their jutsus won't be effective at all," Yoru elaborated. "Good work, Hinata-san. That was a big help."

"Ee, it's no problem at all!" I reassured. Yoru-san chuckled, as I blushed.

"Is everyone ready to depart?" Our groups all nodded silently. "Alright, let's move." With that, we started moving toward the route I recommended. I looked out, and it seems like it was a good thing that we took this route. The river was very wide and very long, and the pathway was narrow enough for us to slip though. "This is perfect. They won't be able to get to us easily."

"Keep your guard up, though. Some might have overcome that burden, so we need to walk carefully."

* * *

"Hinata, do you feel better?" Kiba asked. I nodded in reply. "That's good."

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about this for a while, but… where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked us. We all stared at each other for a moment.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

"I'm over here…" he murmured. Kakashi-Sensei was lying behind some crates at the back of the wagon, sleeping. "What did I miss?"

"W-were you over there this whole time?"

"Nope, I just came back from some research," he replied. His usual lazy eyes turned serious. "I found out that the rogue ninjas are part of an organization, but it's not Akatsuki. Anyways, they're planning something big and dangerous," he warned. "So I want all of you to keep your guard up to the maximum. Especially you, Naruto."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who always acts without thinking," he stated deliberately. "Also, you're always the first to attack, too." Wow, I never thought Kakashi-Sensei could be _this_ straightforward. I glanced at Naruto, and he was sticking his tongue out at him. "Like I said, guys, be careful. Something big might happen at any time."

We all gulped, unable to imagine whatever the enemy was planning. Meanwhile, Kiba was outside sniffing for any suspicious scents. But so far, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I heard Aoi wake up. Sakura and I turned, seeing that her eyes were slowly opening.

"What's going on…?" She rubbed her eyes.

As she got up, I felt strange. My body felt heavy and my vision was starting to blur. _"What's wrong with my body?"_ I thought. _"Is it one of the side effects of the poison?"_ Suddenly, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei started to melt in front of my eyes! W-what? My head was screaming, struggling to tell me that this is just an illusion, trying to calm my body. But it was useless. It seemed so real. Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei let out blood-curdling screams. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. _"This is an illusion, this is an illusion, this is an illusion…!"_ I kept screaming to myself.

I was then pinned down and strangled. I struggled to breathe, but the grip was so strong. I attempted to open my eyes, and it was Aoi. I was horrified! She had a demonic grin on her face, red eyes, and her nails grew and became razor sharp!

"A-Aoi… C-chan…!" I managed to say only that. I tried to pry her hands off my neck. Her hands released me, and the next thing I knew, she was gone. My throat didn't feel like it was strangled. Then, I heard Kiba outside.

"Damn, they're too strong…!" he exclaimed. I looked outside, and he was covered in cuts and gashes. Akamaru was slashed dead. I shrieked, but no sound came out. A shadow appeared in front of Kiba, about to strike him with a kunai. "Shit!"

"_KIBA-KUN!"_ My voice finally came back. But before I screamed, he was stabbed in the heart, killing him immediately.

"Hinata, is that you?" Naruto's voice called out. I focused my eyes on the shadow, and it was him! Naruto… He… killed Kiba-kun! My lower jaw trembled, seeing that he was the one who killed Kiba. Naruto stepped forward, the moonlight lighting his face. His eyes were deep red, his black pupil shaped like a cat's, and he also grinned demonically. "Hinata! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"N-Naruto-kun, d-did you…" I trailed off, noticing that Naruto was walking toward me. "Did you k-kill…"

"Of course not! Why would I want to kill him?" But he said that sarcastically. Then, he laughed hysterically.

What's going on? Make it stop! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! _**MAKE IT STOP!**_

~.~.~

"HINATA! HINATA!" Voices called out my name.

_Who are they?_

"Hinata, get a hold of yourself!" I immediately saw pink hair. _Sakura…?_ "Tenshi-san, what's wrong with her?"

"It's the poison's side effects! This is one of the side effects that can have a large toll on one's mind! Shit, why now?" Tenshi-san exclaimed. "Can you take the poison out right now?"

"Of course!" Sakura worked immediately to get the poison out of my blood stream. "Hinata, are you okay?" My vision finally cleared. "Hinata…!"

"W-what…?"

"You suddenly collapsed and started struggling!" Kiba exclaimed. _Thank God… He wasn't hurt!_ I glanced at Naruto, who seemed horrified already. I looked at everyone, and they all looked terrified. "Hinata, what happened?"

"Genjutsu…?"

"No, it's not genjutsu. It seems like it, but it's one of their side effects. No, it's their primary side effect, which means that you may have to bear with that for quite a long time. While someone is fully conscious, illusions can start playing with their minds with horrifying or heavenly things. It's almost like a seizure, but with a nightmare or a dream," Yoru-san explained. "Do you mind telling us what happened?"

I couldn't say anything. I was still in deep shock from the nightmare. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I will explain it properly…" Yoru-san sighed, crossing his arms.

"It's okay. You can tell us whenever you feel like it…" he reassured. Tenshi-san came over to me, placing her hand on my forehead. "How is she, Tenshi?"

"She's fine, but just in case, I'm going to soothe her mind for a bit," she replied. With that, a warm light filled my body. It was so warm that it made me forget the nightmare. "There we go, Hinata-san. Do you feel any better?" I nodded slowly. "Good. Now you should rest for a while. This jutsu might not be as effective when it occurs again, but it'll slow down the process of reoccurring."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"O-oi, Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto touched my shoulder. Suddenly, I trembled, remembering that frightening scene. "H-Hinata…"

"Look, Naruto, just be on guard with the others. I'll take care of her," Sakura reassured. He nodded, stepping out of the wagon. Just like Sakura promised, she stayed by my side. "Do you think you can tell me what you saw in the nightmare?" If it was around her, I was sure I could tell her easily.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. I told her the whole nightmare, and even Sakura seemed shocked like me. "What do you think…?"

"T-that's terrible!" she whispered. "Oh my gosh, Hinata, that's must've been so frightening for you!" Sakura sighed, crossing her arms. "Naruto as the murderer, huh? In a way, I can understand why you would see that," she said. "I wish I can tell you about it, but I feel like Naruto should be the one to tell you about his situation."

"I understand," I replied. "And I'll wait until he would like to tell me."

"You're very patient, Hinata-nee," Aoi suddenly commented. "That's something all boys would like." I blushed, stammering that that wasn't true. "It is, really," she insisted. "Back at our village, Nii-chan was very patient, and all girls loved that personality of his." Aoi sighed. "I wonder if I can be patient around Hikaru-kun, too…"

"Why, Aoi-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I hear that he likes patient girls," she murmured. "But to tell you the truth, I'm not that patient. Sometimes, I rush things so much that something bad always happens."

"Why do you say that he likes patient girls?"

"Err… Well," she paused. "He's… my fiancé candidate." Sakura and I were dumbfounded for a moment, and then the next second we were interrogating her about this fiancé meeting.

"But I thought this was just some play date or something!"

"I thought that too!" she exclaimed quietly. "But it turns out that Hikaru-kun was going to be my fiancé!" Aoi suddenly blushed. "Even he was surprised. We never even heard of this until the last minute." Her face suddenly turned red as an apple. "And we're best friends from childhood! Ah, what am I going to do? Why do best friends have to marry?" She started panicking, exclaiming that she felt dizzy.

Sakura and I spent the whole night calming Aoi down.

* * *

I felt warm light shining on my frame. Will this become another nightmare? Or will I really wake up to a wonderful day with my friends?

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining right at my face, and the covering of the wagon was nowhere to be found. Yep, this will be a nightmare. I sat up, looking around me. It seemed like a desert. Hmmm, I do remember Tsunade-sama telling me that we'd have to go through a desert-like terrain, but my surroundings were just simply confusing.

It was rather more of a tropical desert. Palm trees, small lakes, and bushes – everywhere – in a desert. The first nightmare was frightening, and I was wondering how bad this one will be. I stood up, dusting the sand away. I sighed, looking around me. _"Now that I think about it, Yoru-san did mention something about a dream too,"_ I thought. _"Maybe this will become a dream. But, just in case, I should be on guard."_

Only but a few minutes passed, and so far, there was nothing threatening. I just sat underneath a shady tree, staring at the vast desert. _"If this is going to keep happening, nightmare or dream, I might mentally fall apart."_ That was the only thing I knew. Possibly, I might break down emotionally too.

And now, a question was swirling in my head: Should I shut my heart from everyone, prohibiting any fear or emotion from overwhelming me? Or should I just bear with the switching nightmares and dreams?

Hmmm, it was hard. I didn't want to make everyone worry, yet, I didn't want to be breaking down mentally and emotionally. It's a hard decision. What should I do…?

I closed my eyes, thinking about it for a while. Then, I opened my eyes again. This time, I saw everyone around me.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura exclaimed. I nodded, smiling. "It wasn't a nightmare this time?"

"No, it wasn't really much of a dream either," I replied. "I was just stuck in a tropical desert."

"Well, you were sleeping calmly for three days straight," Kiba murmured. I blinked from amazement.

"_And it only seemed like a few hours in the dream, too…"_ I thought.

"Speaking of deserts, we're in one right now." Kakashi showed me the outside of the wagon. We really were in a desert. I blinked in amazement.

"Wow, this seems so similar to the desert I dreamt of…" I murmured.

"Well, it seems like you're okay right now. We're gonna have Naruto watch you, Hinata," Sakura called as she stepped out of the wagon. I blushed, as Naruto sat near the corner of the wagon in the front. "It just seems like it's better if he watches for now," she elaborated. She still knew of my nightmare of Naruto, but right now, it really did seem safe.

Hours had passed, but we weren't out of the desert yet.

Although it's completely unlikely of me, I was growing impatient for finding the answer to my questions. I sighed, glancing at Naruto. _"Should I ask him?"_ I wondered. _"It's worth a try…"_

"Hinata?" Naruto suddenly called out to me. I jumped, stuttering. "Is there something wrong? You've been silent for quite a while."

"Gomen, Naruto-kun." I lowered my head. "I'm just having trouble finding an answer to my question." Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "You know that last nightmare I had?"

"Do you mean the one that had me murdering Kiba?" he asked. My eyes widened at his question. My heart skipped a beat. He didn't need to know what my next question was. "I, uh, listened in on your conversation with Sakura-chan, and… I heard that you saw me murder Kiba," he confessed. "Gomen, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Did I… do something wrong?"

"N-no! O-o-of course not!" I exclaimed. "I don't even know why, either." I took a deep breath, glancing at Naruto again. He seemed somewhat worried. "Naruto-kun," I called out firmly. "I… I need you to help me with something." He looked at me, blinking in confusion. "Please help me make a decision…"

"What decision?"

"Whether I should shut my heart and emotions away from my friends or bear with the poison's side effect," I replied. Naruto looked shocked. "I know, but it seems like they're the only things I could do. Naruto-kun, please help me."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I don't know. When I thought of that, I didn't want to prohibit any feelings from my friends, yet, I couldn't stand the nightmares and dreams. Even a dream made me suffer for some odd reason!" I was becoming desperate. I was slowly becoming paranoid of the questions repeating in my head.

"I… I," Naruto paused. "Maybe it's better if you prevent any emotions from getting in your way," he suggested. "Emotions lead to fear, don't they?" He sadly smiled, glancing at me. "I think that's a better decision for you."

"Naruto-kun…" I sighed. My mind felt somewhat relieved and somewhat worried. I will be preventing any fear from getting to me, but I won't show any feelings to my friends.

"Hinata, gomen," Naruto apologized. "I can't think of another decision for you."

I shook my head. "No, you've helped me greatly. But it seems I won't be able to show any emotions from this point on. But don't worry! I'll make sure that I'll be back!" Naruto lowered his head, as a grieving smile appeared again. "Gomen, Naruto-kun."

"It's okay, Hinata." He looked at me in the eyes this time. "I know you'll be back." His smile became determined. "I'm gonna miss ya."

With that, I slowly turned off my heart – my emotions – my fear – and my current emotion: Love.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this chapter's a bit dark… ^^" And it has horrifying things… I'm sorry! T^T Anyways, wait for the next chapter. Since I'm on summer vacation, I'll have more time to work on my fanfics! ^.^_

_Are you a Bleach fan? Then, read two of my Bleach fanfics: __Connected By Will__ or __Bleach Beat__. Bleach Beat is my new one, and it's in a completely different world! Connected By Will is a prediction story, though. ^^" Although, I'm not sure how good it might be. xD_


	7. No Emotions, No UsualReactions, No Fear

_A/N: Well, Hinata shut off her emotions from her friends. That would mean that she has no feelings. No feelings would mean a no-good plot! So this time, I am going to put this chapter (And possibly, a few more) in third-person POV or some other character's POV._

**The Diary of a Hyuuga****  
CH ****7****:**** No Emotions, No Usual-Reactions, No Fear **

Hinata had shut off her heart from everyone else. It wasn't easy. She practically had to think of depressing things and give in to it. It was the only way to motivate her to submission. Now she had no feelings… not even the devoted love she had for Naruto.

"Hinata, how do you feel?"

The female Hyuuga glanced at blonde boy, her lilac eyes and expression blank. "It worked," she replied monotonously. "I don't feel anything."

Naruto slightly flinched at the tone of her voice. It slightly saddened him that she would be talking like this until the illusion symptoms end. "Do you think you can still fight?"

Hinata blinked, shrugging. "Probably." She took another look at the desert. "Hmmm… This desert was very similar to the dream I had."

Naruto scratched his head. "Uh… Yeah…" He felt a bit uncomfortable talking to the emotionless Hinata. In his eyes, she was shy and soft-spoken. But now, she was open and talking monotonously without changing a pitch! "So, uh, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me okay?" He grinned, reassuring her that he's there for her. He only saw her nod and stepped out of the wagon again. Sakura soon greeted him. "Oh, hi, Sakura-Chan."

"Naruto, is there something wrong?"

The blonde, who was usually hot-headed and determined, was emitting a quiet and darkened aura. "Yeah… It's Hinata." Naruto slightly felt guilty. "She… she shut herself out from us." He bit his lower lip.

"Wait, what?" Sakura's outburst caught the attention of their fellow teammates. "What did she do?"

"Hinata shut herself away from us! She completely gave in to the idea of shutting her emotions away!" Naruto exclaimed. He calmed down, lowering his head. "I think it's half my fault…"

Kiba tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "What did you do, Naruto?" His question had a slight deadly tone in it.

"Hinata asked me to help her with her decision: Shut off her heart from us or bear with the side effect!" He grit his teeth, feeling frustrated. "So I…"

Sakura gave him no chance to finish. "Hinata!" She opened the curtain of the wagon, finding Hinata sitting still on a crate. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata only looked up, nodding. "Of course, Sakura." Her expression was blank. "I just had to put my emotions away temporarily." Her eyes blinked. "But it's not like Naruto did anything bad to me."

Sakura clenched her fist, turning to Naruto. "You told her to shut her heart away?" She grabbed him by the collar and lifted her arm, attempting to punch him. "Why you…!" Naruto was ready for the first painful blow, but it never came.

"Sakura, no!" Kiba snatched her wrist, preventing her from going any further. Sakura jerked her head to him, her eyes wide with disbelief. He shook his head. "I think it would've been the right choice…" He bit his lower lip, sighing. "But… why did you tell her to do that, Naruto?"

"I…" the blonde paused. "I couldn't… I couldn't stand seeing her break down! As much as I hate seeing her emotionless, I thought this was the best choice!" He crouched. "She was hurting so much that I couldn't even look at her straight." His open hand became a fist. "Damn it!"

Kakashi, meanwhile, approached the arguing teammates. "Look, I feel the same with everyone here, but we still have to finish the mission." He glanced at Hinata, who was watching her teammates sulk. Sighing, he notified the others to keep going.

Everyone took turns staying with Hinata to keep her company. Aoi was there, of course, but she felt like she was getting nowhere with her conversations. For now, it was Kiba's turn.

"Oi, Hinata, I'm coming in." Kiba called.

"Go ahead." Hinata's voice slightly startled Kiba. He hopped in the wagon, Akamaru hopping in after him. "Anything you need?"

The boy shook his head, taking his hood down. "I just have to be with you for a while." He leaned on a wooden crate, glancing at her. "Did Naruto, that idiotic bastard, tell you to do this?"

Hinata nodded with a blank expression. "Yes, and I think it was rather a very helpful decision."

"You sealed all of your emotions."

"Yes, but not completely," Hinata reassured. "I think a few are still lingering, but just barely. I'll get them back somehow." She blinked a few times, remaining silent. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Kiba faced her. "Naruto regrets what he told you to do, and yet he feels it was the right thing to do." He shook his head. "What do you think about this decision, Hinata?"

Hinata's brows slightly furrowed. She put a finger to her lips. "Well, I am the one who asked Naruto after all. I think his decision was the right thing."

Kiba's eyes slightly narrowed. _"Wait, did I just miss something? She just said 'Naruto', instead of 'Naruto-kun'."_ He scratched the back of his head. _"Wait, did I really miss the 'kun' part or did she really call him without it?"_ The more he thought about it, the more he knew Hinata was truly becoming emotionless. "Hinata, I'm getting a bit worried here."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, you're…" Kiba sighed. "I'm starting to think that you might never gain your true self again…"

"Don't worry, Kiba." Hinata blandly held up a thumbs-up. "If I can seal my emotions this easily, I can gain them back the same way." She scratched her head. "But it's not like I can seal them halfway for a long time. If too much time passes, it's possible that I would remain like this forever." She shook her head. "Of course, forever… unless something breaks me or so."

Kiba pursed his lips, still uncertain about Hinata's state of heart. "Do you think you'd be able to hold it until the poison has completely disappeared?"

"It's possible, but it depends on how long this mission will be." Aoi is supposed to be escorted to the Moon Country, after all. Other than the mysterious shinobi who attacked them, nothing else would become a burden to this mission.

"What would you do if you'd remain like this forever?"

Hinata was silent for a moment. "I don't know. That's out of my logic." She contemplated for a while. "If I did, it's possible that it might pull a few heartstrings, but I don't think it'll do much good."

Kiba groaned, smacking his forehead. "Okay, you know what?" He suddenly stood up, alarming Akamaru. "I can't stand this." He approached Hinata, crossing his arms. "I'd rather have that soft-spoken and kind kunoichi at my side than this hardened and emotionless person!" As soon as Kiba realized his words, he mentally slapped himself.

"Oh?" Hinata's blank eyes seemed to spark with a bit of interest. "Are you saying that you've harbored feelings for me?"

Kiba blushed. He shook his head violently. "No, Hinata, you got it wrong!" All he could do, unfortunately, was look desperate to deny Hinata's question. "You're my teammate, and I don't know if we're gonna have difficulties cooperating if you act like this!"

"Oh, relax, Kiba." Hinata waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out."

"And if you can't?"

"I could ask Tsunade-sama. She is the Hokage _and_ the top medic after all." The Hyuuga shrugged and slid over to Aoi.

Aoi was a bit lonely while Kiba and Hinata were talking. "Hinata-Nee, are you sure you can hold this up?" She noticed Hinata's lips slightly twitching. "Hinata-Nee…"

Hinata feigned a reassuring smile, but inside her heart, the feeling was pure. "I will be fine, Aoi-Hime. Please do not worry about me. It's you we must protect."

Aoi was taken aback. _"Hinata-Nee… hasn't spoken to me like that before…"_ She felt saddened, seeing Hinata like this. Hinata was growing more and more emotionless. "O-okay…"

Meanwhile, Kiba was becoming furious. _"Once my shift is over, I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_ He gritted his teeth, clenching his hand into a fist. "Damn you, Naruto…!" he whispered fiercely.

Sakura, meanwhile, had accidentally overheard the conversation between Kiba and Hinata. Of course, she also paid attention to Aoi. She sighed, continuing her lookout for any hiding enemies. _"Once this is all over, Hinata's going to have a lot of trouble…"_ she thought. Sakura scratched her head, pursing her lips tightly. _"But she sure is lucky… She's got two guys caring for her."_ Then, an amusing thought came to mind. _"Will there be a rivalry between Kiba and Naruto? Hmmm… I guess the only way to verify is to see if there are any arguments between them."_ She giggled.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you giggling about?"

She jumped, not knowing Naruto was next to her. Following that, she landed a hard punch on his head. "You idiot, don't scare me!"

Naruto was rubbing his head. "Damn, that hurts!"

"Hmph." Sakura crossed her arms, staring at Naruto sternly. "I'm still angry at you for telling Hinata that…"

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in the air. "I get it already!" He looked away, his brows furrowing. "I told you, Sakura-Chan. I can't stand to see her pained like that." He felt guilty and intimidated, because it seemed as if everyone hated him for the "reckless" decision. "For once, I'm going to argue with you, Sakura-Chan, and I don't care if you're going to hit me for it!"

Sakura was shocked. Never has she seen him declare that he'll argue with her!

He deeply exhaled. "Look, to you, it was reckless! To everyone, it must've seemed reckless! But to me, it was a caring decision!" Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "I would never want to see her in that painful condition! I'm not saying she has a weak mind or heart, but I did it because Hinata is a friend I care about!" His fists were slightly trembling now. "And don't even think of arguing back; just hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you, Naruto," Sakura responded. Instead of an intimidating expression, a smile was gracing her features. "You… really care about Hinata, don't you?" Well, knowing Naruto, he was quite a dense one… Despite his infatuation with Sakura herself.

"Yes! She is my friend after all!"

"I don't mean it that wa… Oh, never mind." It was too good to be true. He was much too dense to realize Hinata loved him.

Naruto was left staring at Sakura, puzzled.

~.~.~

"Pakkun, I want you to send a message to Konoha for reinforcements." Kakashi tied a small scroll on the neck his summoned dog. "And try to go without being seen… and quickly."

"No problem, Kakashi. I'll make sure to deliver it by today." With that, the little pug ran to the opposite direction in extreme speed.

"I'm counting on you," Kakashi murmured. His eyes averted their vague gaze on Tenshi, who was guarding the wagon with Yoru. "We're going to need as much help we need…" he whispered to himself. _"It looks like I have another job to do…"_

He approached Tenshi, who was still on the lookout.

Caught off guard by Kakashi's sudden presence, her heart jumped. "Oh my goodness! Kakashi-San, please don't startle me like that!" Tenshi calmed her heart, her breathing becoming normal. "Anyways, what do you need, Kakashi-San?"

"It's nothing much at all," he murmured. "I'm just wondering if you heard what happened to Hinata."

"Oh… Yes, I've heard." Tenshi shook her head pitifully. "Do you think Naruto-San's decision was reckless?"

Kakashi sighed, staring at the sky lazily. "I'm not quite sure. It may have seemed reckless to everyone, but if it's Naruto, he only did it to protect Hinata."

"Well, do you think she'll be alright?"

He nodded. "Of course. If she can shut her heart away that easily, she can gain it back without any difficulty." Kakashi chuckled, slightly craning his head to face Tenshi. "But, I don't think I should be the one to talk… I'm not exactly the emotional and honest shinobi you'd think I am."

Tenshi's brows furrowed for a moment, but returned to normal. "So, does that mean you've shut off some part of your heart? Even now?"

"Well, something like that." Kakashi shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So what are you intending to do when we get to the Moon Country?"

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know… What are you planning to do once we hit the Moon Country?" Kakashi asked. "Surely Aoi-Hime and Hikaru-Ouji* need some private time. Also, there are ought to be guards from the Moon Palace, right?"

"Y-Yes… Th-that's true…"

"Is there anything you'd like to do there?"

Something had hit Tenshi like bricks. "You're not asking me for a date, are you?" Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Kakashi was only blinking. "Does it look like I am?"

"Uh… Well, it looked like you were hinting at it…"

The jounin chuckled. "Then, why don't we just go with that? How about a date?"

"Kakashi-San!" Tenshi was blushing, frustrated with Kakashi's games. "Must you have to do that to me now?"

"Hmmm… I guess it would've been better if I asked at the Moon Country…"

Tenshi looked away, biting her lower lip. "Unfortunately, I can't go. I have… something to take care of."

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's none of your business."

This was quite a sharp change of attitude, indeed. This had intrigued Kakashi. "Of course…!" He smacked his forehead. He lowered himself to Tenshi's ear. "Is it that time of the month?" He suddenly took notice of Tenshi's free hand making seals. _"What the…?"_

Tenshi was beet red in the face. She wasn't sure if Kakashi had it coming, but she slapped him with all her might. "Kakashi-San, you are _SUCH_ a pervert!" She stomped back to the wagon, signaling Yoru that everything was safe for now. She returned to Kakashi, biting her lower lip. "And I thought you were a gentleman!"

Kakashi chuckled nervously, sticking his hands to the front of his face. "Sorry, sorry, Tenshi-San. I was just joking."

"… Even so!"

Sakura and Naruto had heard Tenshi slap Kakashi clearly. They were quite disappointed in their teacher.

"Okay, I've seen Kakashi-Sensei read those Icha Icha Paradise books and all, but…" Naruto shuddered. "I don't even want to know what he asked her."

"It's so typical of him to ask her something that would make her slap him…" Sakura mumbled. "I wonder if he's like that with every pretty girl he sees…?"

"No way! That'd be Ero-Sennin!" Naruto protested.

"Jiraiya-Sama? Why would he do something like that?"

"Trust me… You haven't seen the real him."

Sakura thought for a moment. Her eye twitched, and her whole body shuddered. "I don't want to think about it…" She groaned, shaking her head. "Anyways, I'm gonna notify Kiba. His shift is gonna be over soon." Sakura stepped in the wagon, and Naruto was left alone out in the extreme heat. "Kiba, it's going to be my turn in a few minutes." But just when she entered the wooden vehicle, she found Hinata strangling Kiba.

"Hina… ta…! What are you doing?"

Hinata couldn't hear her teammate. Her eyes were hazy and her expression became alert.

"Die, you bastard…!" Her grip had tightened on Kiba's throat. The Inuzuka was slowly losing consciousness.

"HINATA! Stop, Hinata!" Sakura tried to pry off her hands from his neck. "She's having another one of those illusions!" Her fingers were searching for the pressure point in Hinata's hands. Before she was able to succeed, Hinata jumped, kicking Sakura on the stomach. "Damn it! Naruto! Kakashi-Sensei!"

Hearing Sakura's voice, Kakashi and Naruto hurried to the wagon. They found a pained Sakura, clutching her stomach.

"Kiba needs help! Hinata's having another illusion!" Sakura tried to move, but the pain was too great. "Hurry!"

Naruto rushed to Hinata's side, while Kakashi was trying to pry Hinata's hands off. Naruto tried to pull her away from behind.

"Hinata! You have to snap out of it!" he exclaimed. "Stop this!"

"It's no use!" Kakashi exclaimed. He hesitated, but he brought the side of his hand on the back of Hinata's neck. She immediately lost strength and lost consciousness. "Sorry, guys. This was the only option I had left."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He fell back on the floor, panting. "But she's okay, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, don't worry. Hopefully, the illusion will be gone when she wakes back up." Kakashi's eyes averted their gaze to the figure peering from outside. "Tenshi-San, what's going on?"

"Uh… You see, that symptom has different variations. The version that she just experienced comes up rarely. It's when illusions are playing in her mind, but it lets her nerve system react to it." Tenshi sweat-dropped. "It rarely comes up, though… This is so strange…"

Naruto grunted, as he got up. "I'll look after her." Everyone turned their heads to the blonde. "I… I got her into this, so I should be the one guarding her." His oceanic eyes had a determined expression in them. "I'll protect her no matter what!"

"N-Naruto-Nii…" Aoi's voice squeaked from the back of the wagon. Naruto wheeled around to find a terrified princess. She was embraced by Mamoru, who was also staring at Hinata terrifyingly. "I-I'm scared… What if Hinata-Nee accidentally tries to hurt me?"

"She won't, Aoi-Chan and Mamoru," Naruto reassured firmly. He pounded his chest. "You can depend on me!"

Aoi gave out a small whimper. "Okay…"

Mamoru pursed his lips, but nodded. "I'm trusting you, Naruto…"

~.~.~

"Hinata, are you awake?" Naruto lifted the covers of the wagon.

"Yes. What happened?" Hinata was sitting up, blinking in confusion.

"You had another symptom, but I think this one was a worse version than the others you've had."

She raised a brow. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

The blonde winced. He didn't quite enjoy being called without the honorifics Hinata always used. "Well, you must've reacted to the illusion, because you were strangling Kiba to death."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He was shocked, but overall, he's fine." Naruto smiled for relief. He handed her a bowl of cold noodles. "Here, I'll eat with you, too!" He grinned.

Hinata looked a bit saddened. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Aren't you doing this because of me?" Hinata grimaced. The visions of strangling Kiba were extremely terrifying her, even though her emotions were sealed away! "I mean, if I have no emotions, won't that mean I wouldn't have any fear?"

"Well… It could be something like that." Naruto slurped some of his noodles. "But then again, no emotions can mean anything. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I understand what you mean," Hinata replied. "But that's not what I'm worrying about." She slightly slumped over. "You see, the illusion seemed so real. I was still sitting around, and suddenly, a rogue ninja broke in. He threw Kiba out, leaving me and Aoi-Hime."

Naruto was silent, his attention now focused on Hinata's illusion.

"Then, he attacked Aoi-Hime. It was like I wasn't even there," she murmured. "But I kicked him down and started strangling him. I don't know what came over me." She shifted uncomfortably. "What I didn't realize was that…"

"You didn't know you were strangling Kiba," he finished. Naruto set his bowl down, thinking about the illusion. "It's almost similar to me when I lose control."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde shook his head, signaling that he didn't want to tell her yet. "When I lose control, everything is a blur. The next thing I know, I did something horrible – friend or foe, it didn't matter!" He clutched his stomach, where the seals for the Nine-Tailed Fox were embedded. "I never realized what I've done, until someone had told me about it."

"That must be hard for you, Naruto."

Naruto winced again. _"I can't stand this, after all…"_ he thought. But he had to bear with it, no matter what! He's the one who got Hinata into this decision, so he'll have to bear the decision he made for her. Naruto attempted to smile reassuringly. "Y-yeah, it is…"

"At least you don't have to see what you're doing to yourself…" she murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"No." Hinata slurped some noodles. "Hey, this is delicious."

"I know, right?" Naruto grinned. "Of course, I'd prefer ramen, but at least it's noodles!" He began to slurp them up in large amounts.

"You're going to choke if you eat like that," Hinata warned. But somehow, she couldn't help but let a quiet giggle escape her lips. _"I hope I won't hurt anyone else from now on."_ Suddenly, everything went black. _"Not again…"_

Hinata was ready to face any horrors that will engulf her, but there was nothing. A glowing light appeared before her eyes.

"Hinata-San… Please listen to me carefully," the light requested. "The person who attacked and injected the poison in you was someone affiliated with someone in our party."

"Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal myself to you just yet."

"Wait, then, are you the one who's controlling these illusions?"

"No, Hinata-San, I am not. Like I said before, it's someone from our party who's controlling these illusion seizures," the light reminded. "What I am doing is trying to help you from these horrifying images."

Hinata tilted her head. "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Whenever I have the chance to talk to you like this, I'll be showing you who's causing all of your agony." The light paused. "But I can't show the perpetrator completely. If I do, he'll find out and kidnap Aoi-Hime!"

"But what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pay attention to what I show you. That way, you'll know who's doing all this."

"Should I tell someone?"

"Yes, there's only one person I want you to tell." Again, the voice had paused. "Well, considering your teammate's strong points, I think you should tell Sakura-San. She's very intelligent and I doubt she'll blow a secret."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Please be careful, Hinata-San. I'll be leaving now, but we'll meet again."

The glowing light had disappeared, and everything was dark around Hinata again.

"_Who was that?"_ But before she could even have any guesses, she felt a sharp pain emerging from her chest. Her eyes looked down, shocked. "What the…?"

~.~.~

_A/N: I'm sorry that this update took long! ^ I was busy with a lot of Pokémon fanfics lately. ^^" If you like IkariShipping/ShinHika/ShinjixHikari/PaulxDawn, then the three fics up here is the right ones to read! :D_

_And now, I'm gonna work on "Connected By Will"… _


	8. Clue

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Actually, it was only about three weeks or so. A two-month long period of waiting is worse, readers, so please don't be angry with me. ^^" And readers, I really need some motivations and ideas this time! I'm running out of them! Help me with a review! Even a 'good luck' would help!_

**Diary of a Hyuuga****  
CH ****8****:**** Clue**

"_Who was that?"_ But before she could even have any guesses, she felt a sharp pain emerging from her chest. Her eyes looked down, shocked. "What the…?"

Hinata found a dark spear piercing her chest, but the pain was over. It was a dream, so she wouldn't be able to feel much.

"Again, huh?" She grabbed the spear and pulled herself out of the blade. Hinata spit a smattering of blood and stood still. "Hit me with all you've got. This is a dream after all." As if on cue, a barrage of weapons was thrown at her in all directions. She took the attack, but didn't feel anything.

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice called out.

"Huh?" Hinata perked up, colliding with Sakura. "Oops, sorry, Sakura."

"It's okay," Sakura reassured. "I'm just glad you're not hurt or anything. Did you see anything?"

"No, but I got attacked from all directions with a barrage of weapons." Hinata shook her head, sighing. She beckoned Sakura to come closer. "Sakura, I need to talk to you privately."

Sakura looked blank for a while, and then nodded. "Okay." She glanced at Kiba and Naruto. "I'll be with you two later, but first, Hinata needs to talk to me." They made their way beside a large rock. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Before I was attacked, I was confronted by a light."

"A… light?"

"Yeah. The light told me that it was going to show me clues of the person who's causing all this. It said that the perpetrator is in our party." Hinata's eyes darted back and forth. "It also said that I should talk to you about this. You are very intelligent after all."

"Well, not exactly, but I'll try to figure something out with you." Sakura tapped her finger on her chin. "Let's see… The perpetrator is in our party…" Her eyes glistened. "I got a few suspects and they're Tenshi-San, Yoru-San, Mamoru-Kun – this is just a small possibility – and Aoi-Hime."

"Why not Kiba or Naruto?"

"Naruto is an idiot and he sure acts like one right now. Kiba still has a keen sense of smell. He reacted to Aoi-Hime's dinner, so it's definitely Kiba," Sakura elaborated. "But what I don't get is how can our clients be suspected of such a possibility?" She crossed her arms. "Well, I won't be able to figure it out this quickly, but I'll try my best, okay?"

Hinata nodded and the two came back out from behind the rock. "Thanks, Sakura."

"I'm glad to help." Sakura ran over to Naruto to give him a hit on the head. "You idiot! You're supposed to watch Hinata! Why were you staying still?"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed. "I was scared because I couldn't do anything to help her!"

"Sakura, calm down!" Kiba sighed. "At least he called us, right?"

Sakura's face scrunched. "Sorry. I'm just worried for Hinata." She wanted to pull her hair out. "This is so frustrating! How can Hinata be suffering like this when I'm taking the poison out as much as I can?"

"Speaking of frustration," Naruto spoke up, "Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" An awkward silence fell between the four genins. "He better not be hitting on Tenshi-San…" As if on cue, a squeal was heard. "… I spoke too soon." They ran over to the wagon and found a red Tenshi and Aoi.

"Te-Tenshi-San?"

"Aoi-Hime?"

"What's wrong?"

The two girls were too dazed to reply. Yoru looked slightly surprised, while Mamoru's jaw was hanging open. Sakura saw Kakashi fixing his mask back on.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI TOOK OFF HIS MASK!" Sakura shouted. Naruto and she rushed over to Tenshi and Aoi, shaking them. "What was his face like?"

"Judging by their reaction, I think it's not how we thought his face would look like…" Naruto mumbled. "Oh man, Sasuke would love to hear this."

~.~.~

Meanwhile, Pakkun had arrived to Konoha late at night. He hopped roof to roof until he reached Tsunade's office. Unfortunately, he arrived much too late so everyone was already asleep.

"Damn it…" Pakkun had no choice. He had to go back down and bang on the door as loud as he can. As he went down, he pounded his body against the door. "Tsunade-Sama! Please wake up!"

The door opened and Shizune looked from side to side. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Over here."

The assistant looked down to Kakashi's summoned dog! "Pa-Pakkun-San, what are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Kakashi." He lifted his head. "I need to get this scroll to Tsunade-Sama immediately." Shizune lifted Pakkun into her arms and ran to Tsunade's office.

Shizune banged on the door of the Hokage bedroom. "Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama! It's a message from Kakashi-San! It's urgent!"

"What?" There was shuffling inside the bedroom and the Godaime came out properly dressed. "Let me see that." She untied the string holding the scroll and read it.

_Please send reinforcements. _

_There is a traitor in our party and we won't be able to make it with the amount of people we have now. _

_Hinata may also be in danger._

_Hatake Kakashi._

"Shizune!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"We have to send reinforcements after all." They rushed to Tsunade's office. Tsunade slammed a piece of paper on her desk and started scribbling checks down. "Send these people to the location Team Kakashi is in and let Pakkun lead the way."

Shizune took the paper and read the contents. She nodded. "Yes, ma'am! I'll do it immediately!" She hopped down the roof to get the reinforcements. "Let's see… I'll go to his house first!" She hopped from roof to roof, heading towards the Nara residence. She arrived to the gate and entered. "Shikaku-San? Shikaku-San?"

A man, who resembled Shikamaru, but with a few scars on the face, materialized from around the corner. "What do you want at this hour?"

"Tsunade-Sama has summoned Nara Shikamaru as reinforcement. I need him to be at Tsunade-Sama's office immediately!" She handed Shikaku a piece of paper. "I will need him to ask these checked people to go to Tsunade-Sama's office."

Shikaku looked at the paper and nodded. "Okay." He disappeared again.

Shizune checked the list. "Now for… Uchiha Sasuke." She went to the Uchiha's house and knocked. "Sasuke-San, are you awake?"

The door opened and a jet black-haired boy came out. "What is it?" He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

"Tsunade-Sama summoned you as reinforcement. Please go to her office immediately."

Sasuke nodded groggily. "Okay." He shut the door behind him and Shizune checked her list again.

"The next one is… Rock Lee." She saw a red checkmark. "Oh, he's at a mission. Never mind then." Shizune scanned down the list again. "Then, the next one will be Ino Yamanaka." She then went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She peered through the glass and found Ino. "I wonder why she's up this late." She knocked.

Ino opened the door. "Oh, Shizune-San, what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-Sama summoned you as reinforcement. You must go to her office immediately."

"Of course! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Ino disappeared in the shop. Shizune was done with her summons and went back to Tsunade's office. Sasuke was already there.

"Where are the others?" Tsunade asked.

"They should be coming right now, Tsunade-Sama."

"Okay."

After half an hour, the office was filled with the reinforcements. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were there.

"Tsunade-Sama, do you think you might've summoned too much?"

"No. This is perfect." She stood up to catch everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up, everyone."

"Kakashi sent in a message requesting reinforcements. You six will be the reinforcement team." She pointed to Pakkun. "He will guide you to Team Kakashi's current location, but I want you to be careful. Team Kakashi has been ambushed many times."

"They're okay, right?" Sasuke's voice came from behind everyone.

"Yes, they're okay. At least, they seem like nothing too big happened." Tsunade shook her head. "It seems like Hinata has encountered a problem." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I want you to go help Team Kakashi immediately."

"Yes, ma'am!" the six replied.

Pakkun hopped off the desk and went out the door. "Follow me and don't get left behind. It's going to be a long trip, so we're going to pick up the pace!"

They ran off into the night.

~.~.~

"Hinata-San?" The light appeared before Hinata again. "Have you told Sakura-San about what I said?"

"Yes, and she'll be helping me find out what's happening."

"That's great, Hinata-San." The light sighed in relief. "Well, I'm ready to show you the first clue. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The light shined brighter and Hinata was on top of a cliff. It was night and a moon was shining brightly in the sky. A cricket was chirping.

Hinata sensed a presence behind her and wheeled around. "Who's there?"

"This is your first clue, Hinata-San."

Hinata looked around but found nothing. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you, Hinata-San. I apologize." The figure didn't step out of the shadows and remained still. "I will reveal myself when the time comes." Then, the figure vanished and the surroundings did also.

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips as she perked awake. _Was that a dream or was that an effect?_ she thought. She cleared her head and tried to remember the clue. "Let's see… There was a moon, a cricket and it was night." She bit her lower lip. "What could that mean?"

"Hinata-San, are you awake?" a voice called out. Mamoru poked his head out from behind a crate.

"Yes. What's wrong, Mamoru?"

"We will be moving tonight, so please be prepared."

"Okay, then. Thank you for the notice, Mamoru."

"You're welcome." Mamoru went behind the crate again with Aoi. Hinata was curious. Why were they behind a crate? She quietly crawled near to peek. She saw Aoi sleeping on Mamoru's lap. He was gently stroking her hair with his fingers. "Hinata-San, why does everyone want to go after Aoi? She's just a normal princess."

"Maybe she has a special power," Hinata murmured. "Or your family has done something wrong to another clan or village without knowing."

"That's impossible to both theories, Hinata-San. She never showed any special abilities, and our father and mother were kind and did everything they could to create a happy country."

"Did they ever need to kill any people to do so?"

"W-well… I-I don't know. I wasn't even born before they rose to power."

"Mamoru, I didn't mean to upset you. I was merely stating a theory." Hinata lowered her head for a while. "But it's possible, kind or not. Some kings and queens have to sacrifice something to create a happy country." She paused. "Maybe our enemy might have nothing to do with your family, but they still might be after Aoi for a reason. I don't think it's for ransom money, though."

"I don't think it's for ransom money either." Mamoru crossed his arms. "I don't think they'd go to such extremes like poisoning you just to capture her for ransom."

"…" Hinata was silent.

"You don't suppose…"

"… that Aoi-Hime has a special power that she hasn't realized yet?" Hinata finished. "That may be so, but there are different possibilities. Your family _may_ have done something too."

"You might be right," Mamoru murmured.

The two stayed silent, but they didn't notice that Aoi was awake. She was listening to their conversation this whole time. Aoi felt a bit sad.

_A special power, huh?_

~.~.~

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written for a long time. But something big just happened to me. It's probably nothing much to me. I just shut my emotions away and I'm not my usual self. I was poisoned and I'm suffering from a main, long-term symptom that gives me illusions of either nightmares or a weird dream. _

_I asked Naruto for help and he said I should put aside my emotions so I won't suffer like the first time. Sakura said I was crying and screaming so much. Of course I was scared… wouldn't you be too?_

_Anyways, I think Naruto help me greatly. I gave him a hard decision though, don't you think? But you know, this decision is sort of hurting Sakura and Kiba. I also overheard Naruto saying that he felt guilty. I hurt him too. What should I do?_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

~.~.~

_A/N: Sorry, guys. I'm gonna have to cut it here. I have so many ideas for my Pokémon fics that I'm running out of ideas for my Naruto and Bleach fanfics! Please give me some ideas or motivation! Even a simple hi or how are you doing might help! T^T Help me, please?_

_Oh, and you should try out my Pokémon stories. They're all mainly IkariShipping: Paul x Dawn; Shinji x Hikari from the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl series. :D _


	9. Aoi's Power

_A/N: Hello! For this chapter, I'll be writing this in Aoi's perspective. I apologize that this isn't really an ACTUAL chapter! But this is the only thing I can do to keep this story updated monthly… ^^" Sorry, everyone. I'll make up for it._

**Diary of a Hyuuga****  
CH ****8.5****:**** Aoi's Power **

Hello, I am Aoi. I am also a princess of a small kingdom. It's been a few days since our departure from Konoha, but everything turned out worse than I though. Hinata-Nee has been poisoned and now she shut off her heart from us. Naruto-Nii, Sakura-Nee, and Kiba-Nii are hurt.

The enemies are _still_ coming after me.

…

_Why was I born with this power…?_

~.~.~

"You don't suppose…"

"… that Aoi-Hime has a special power that she hasn't realized yet?" Hinata-Nee finished. "That may be so, but there are different possibilities. Your family _may_ have done something, too."

"You might be right," Nii-Chan murmured.

But I was listening to everything. My heart sank.

Mommy and Daddy didn't do anything bad, Nii-Chan. What Hinata-Nee is saying is true. I have a special power that Nii-Chan doesn't know yet. It's not like I didn't want to let you know. It's just that I was hiding it for your sake. If you knew, you'd be more protective of me. That way, you'll get hurt even more. You suffered enough, Nii-Chan.

Let me protect you this time.

"But if she _does_ have a special power, I wonder what it could be?" Nii-Chan asked.

"Who knows…? If she does, I'm sure she'll tell you when the right time comes."

Hinata-Nee, this is why I love you as a sister. You understand me, even if you don't know whether I am this or not. Sometimes, I really envy you. You can have such a caring heart and mind – even if you did shut your heart away – and you haven't realized it yet.

It's like the complete opposite of me.

I've fully realized every part of my personality and abilities. I've always wished I'd never realized that power I was born with.

_After all… I have two of the most powerful abilities in the world: Controlling time and future visions._

~.~.~

It was finally late at night and everyone was sleeping.

Nii-Chan slept as close to me as possible. I stared at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful… I tried to get up and his eyes snapped open immediately.

"Aoi, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Nii-Chan. I just want to go outside." I stepped over him, getting my cloak. "Nii-Chan, you stay here and rest. I'll come back, I promise."

Nii-Chan looked hesitant. "Are you sure, Aoi?"

I nodded firmly. "Definitely." I smiled brightly to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I went out of the carriage, breathing in the air. We were near a river, so the air smelled moist and fresh.

But I didn't come out just to get some fresh air. I looked around to see if there was anyone around. No one was there. I made sure to check that everyone was here sleeping. Naruto-Nii, Kiba-Nii, Sakura-Nee, Hinata-Nee, Nii-Chan, Kakashi-San, Tenshi-San, and Yoru-San are here. I hid behind a rock far away. My true purpose of hiding is because I was going to see another vision of the future.

I sat down and clasped my hands together.

Whenever I prepare to see another vision of the future, I get a dizzy spell. But it only lasts for a few seconds. As if on cue, my surroundings were blurring and the world seemed to tremble. I held still, bearing the dizziness. Then, everything went black and my vision was thrown into a blinding light.

This vision was strange. All I saw were figures and shadows

"_What are you saying?" I heard Nii-Chan's voice._

"_You still don't get it, do you?" One of the figures tightened their grip on him. No! Nii-Chan!_

_Nii-Chan made a small grunt. "Take her and run, now! You'll be killed if you battle him!" He managed to break out of the enemy's grip and kicked him down. "I'll hold him off! Just get away from here!"_

"_B-but…!"_

"_I'm staying here." A rough voice declared. "Right, Akamaru? We can't just sit out and watch." A dog barked. Ah, it's Kiba-Nii._

_There was silence, but the enemy broke it with a sinister chuckle. "Hn, impossible."_

"_Sakura, take the princess and run." P-princess? Wait, that would be me, won't it? Who was that just now? It doesn't sound like anyone that was in our party. Come to think of it, there are more figures than our original party…_

"_B-but, Sasuke-Kun…!" It's Sakura-Nee._

"_You won't be safe out here!" the so-called Sasuke-Nii exclaimed. He seemed to look back. "I can't let you get hurt." I gushed at this, but this wasn't the right time to do that. I looked back at the three figures and the dog that were fighting. _

"… _Who can that enemy be?"_

_The enemy performed multiple hand signs in a flash. "Secret Technique: Crickets of the Night." A black veil covered the area, preventing me from seeing anything. I couldn't see or hear anything._

"_YORU!" I heard Tenshi-San's voice. "How dare you! You traitor!" _

A bright light blinded me and the vision ended.

My eyes snapped open and I was on the stony ground, panting excessively. "What… was that…?" I calmed myself down. Yoru-San… He… He's a traitor? B-but how? Why? Since when?

Then, something hit me like a brick. He was one of the members of the band of thieves that was after me. My eyes widened. I-impossible, h-how could Yoru-San be one of them? H-he took care of Nii-Chan and me since we were young. Tenshi-San was with us longer, but… how can Yoru-San be the traitor?

No, I must not panic. I will wait until the right time comes. Then, I will tell someone in our party… someone that isn't too suspicious. That's when one person came to mind: Hinata-Nee. Okay, I'll tell her maybe tomorrow or so. It's better if I tell her as soon as possible.

"Nii-Chan…" I put my hand over my heart. "I promise to tell you soon… about the powers I was born with…" I returned to the carriage and snuggled into Nii-Chan's arms. "Nii-Chan, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Don't think too much of what I'm going to say right now." I grasped Nii-Chan's shirt, my hand trembling. "I'm sorry."

"…" Nii-Chan was silent. He hugged me, kissing my forehead. "I'm sure you'll tell me about that some day. Until then, I'll wait." He smiled. "Good night, Aoi."

"Good night, Nii-Chan."

~.~.~

_Hey, Nii-Chan?_

_I have something to tell you. It's about the special abilities I have._

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you._

_I was afraid that you might be murdered by those thieves._

_Please forgive me. I didn't want to see my beloved brother and best friend die because of me._

_I promise to tell you some day, but not today or tomorrow._

_I think… I think it's much too early for you to know._

_Thank you for your patience, Nii-Chan. I'm sure you'll be rewarded._

_I love you forever and I always will, Nii-Chan._

~.~.~

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter was really short. :[ But I felt that you should know something about Aoi first. Anyways, you will be rewarded with a full chapter next time. ^^ Until then, everyone!_


End file.
